RWBY: MNTR on RMNT
by Xenthas the Zinogre
Summary: In a strange turn of events, the world of Remnant is shaken by the arrival of beasts from another realm. These aren't the Creatures of Grimm they are so familiar with, as these beings have abilities that defy explanation. But as a dark shadow spreads across Remnant, individuals on both sides must put aside their differences and face their demons. This is their story...
1. Prologue

**Greetings.**

**My name is Xenthas, and I want to thank you for reading this story. Whether it gets destroyed by toxicity or not, You take a gander.**

**If you don't like what you guys see, move onto a story that suites your tastes.**

**If you actually want to continue, read on, I guess?.**

**Please be warned: When you have a popular show or game, the R34 will follow, so brace yourself if you're not prepared to imagine crap that would make the Guildmarm proud.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any crap shown in this. All rights go to Rooster Teeth and Capcom.**

**Until then, enjoy!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_Monsters. Beasts. Forces of Nature._

_These are the many nicknames that describe the magnificent creatures that patrol the land, sea, and sky. Locked in an everlasting battle for dominance, the earths other inhabitants: Humans, Wyvernians, and Lynians, are often caught the fray. For as long as anyone can remember, the people lived in fear of these creatures, such as the cunning and pack tactics of Velocidrome and its Velociprey lackies, or the mighty Fatalis, a monster so powerful even it's fellow Elder Dragons fear its might._

_One day, it happened._

_The people discovered that by killing monsters, and using their body parts as tools, armor, weapons, they too can join in the fight. As the ages came and went, the ways the people could fight back grew tremendously. No longer did they have to hide in fear. For once, they had a true chance!_

_On the other side of the spectrum, another story, on a world similar to our own, was beginning._

_This world, known as Remnant, went through a similar crisis. In the beginning, Humanity, alongside their counterparts, the Faunus, lived in fear of the creatures of Grimm. These abominations appeared at some point in the planet's history, a point that has been lost to time. _

_In their search for salvation, the people discovered Dust. Not dust, as in the crap that gathers on something that has been sitting in your mother's basement. Dust was an energy generated from special crystals, and they came in wide variety of elements, including fire, ice, and so on._

_With this energy, the people were able to construct new weapons to fight back against the Grimm. But even when the Grimm were driven back, the people own struggles, such as the racial tensions between the Faunus and humans, now cast a shadow across Remnant as the Grimm rise once again._

_But in these dark times, heroes of all types must rise up and face their demons._

_A prophecy states that in Remnants darkest hour, a group of new heroes shall mark their spot in history._

_A yellow fire that burns gold._

_A black beast from the Shadows._

_A white figure in a sea of loneliness._

_And a silver-eyed warrior clad in Red like Roses._

_They, alongside beasts from another world, will not only put an end to the Grimm, but they will unit the beings of both realms, of Man and Beast._

**_This is their tale..._**

**_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_**

**Aight.**

**If you want to leave your thoughts on this, leave a review.**

**I only desire constructive criticism and personal reviews, but stats on Monsters and Characters are appreciated.**

**I won't tolerate Toxic comments regarding certain elements such as Character interactions or certain aspects of the show that aren't present here.**

**I'm just a guy wants to write freely, and I can learn from my mistakes, though correcting errors in chapters may take time.**

**See you in the next one.**


	2. A Bizarre Hunt

Chapter** 1: A** **Bizarre**** Hunt**

**Summary: A Nargacuga's clash with a party of Hunters is interrupted by a strange event, dragging the poor creature into a mess he didn't want to be a part of...**

**Disclaimer: I own none of the properties written into this. All of the Characters and Creatures are property of RoosterTeeth and Capcom.**

**Read till the end for an announcement.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_Ancient Forest..._

The Ancient Forest. A beautiful ecosystem housing some of the most interesting wild life in the New World. Be it the low-life Jagras or the King of the Skies, Rathalos, it is all housed within an Ancient Tree, providing a Hierarchy of creatures all they need in the constant struggle to survive.

It is midday, and the area surrounding the "Tree" is bustling with activity. With the Summer in full swing, herds of herbivores, such as Aptonoth, graze on the fresh green, which cover the landscape like a green blanket. With such surplus of food, even the predators aren't as savage as normal.

Unfortunately, all good things have to come to an end.

"Hurry up, guys! He's right on our tail!" A voice called out, drawing the attention of the residents.

Out from the trees, four hunters ran into the open. The first, a young man in his twenties, was clad in Nargacuga armor, and Wielded a Rathalos Great-Sword. The second, a girl in her late teens, dressed herself in Viper Tobi-Kadachi armor, and carried an elegant Teostra Long Sword. The third, a man in his fourties, dressed in the Silly, but efficient, Pukei-Pukei armor, clutching a Rajang Hammer in his hand. The Fourth, a fit woman in her thirties, dressed in Rathian armor and spinning a pair of Zinogre dual blades.

All of panted as they came to a stop, but they didn't have time to rest as they heard the sound of the vegetation being crushed.

"Just how smart is this thing?" Said the Hammer wielder, flabbergasted.

"Not just smart, but also intelligent." The dual-blades user added. "That shit just doesn't come naturally."

"FOLKS!" The one clad in black barked. "Now's not the time to debate our targets stats, just focus on capturing it!"

A rustling, getting increasingly louder as their target got closer, put everyone on guard as they braced themselves for the worst to come.

After a moment of silence, a black mass of fur and feathers burst forth from the undergrowth and sailed over their heads, causing the herbivores to scatter and panic as it landed, creating a large cloud of dust.

A pair of hell-fire eyes glared at the hunters, and as the dust cleared, the owner was revealed.

...a Nargacuga.

This male had been reported stalking on the border, potentially for weak livestock to prey on, considering it's surprisingly smaller stature and scrawnier build than what was considered normal, earning it the insulting nickname of "Runt".

The leader (**AN: He's the sapphire star btw.**) chuckled, hoisting his great-sword on his back. "You ready to hit the ground, _runt?_" he taunted.

The Wyvern, either it understood what he said or just got the context, responded with it's own challenge.

**YYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAOOOOOOWWWWWWLLLLGGGGGHHHHH!**

_"Bring it on."_

* * *

**One massive ass whoopin' later...**

"I should NOT have said that..."

It has been half an hour since the fight started, but the damage dealt by the Nargacuga was already extensive.

The girls tag-teamed the wyvern, but even with the spinning strikes of the dual-blades main or the swift, calculated stabs of the long sword, the Nargacuga seemed to parry each strike, utilizing the sharp edges on its wings like swords. The dual ended with the younger of the two disarmed and comically hanging from a tree by her panties (Very humiliating indeed.), while the other got sent to dreamland in a single strike from the predator's whip-like, but nonetheless muscular, tail.

The Hammer wielder, meanwhile, actually managed to stun the Nargacuga. Before the guy could crush the Wyvern's wing, the clever bastard tripped the guy up and knocked him out with his own weapon.

The remaining hunter growled as he rose to his feet, despite his muscle's protests. He looked at the Wyvern, said creature rattling it's tail mockingly. His rage only grew as he swore he spotted a smug smirk on the thing's beak.

Rage fueling his strength, the Fifth Fleet hero ran directly at the monster, who tensed up in preparation to fight. With a heated anger rivaling a Rajang, the Hunter unsheathed the Great-Sword across his back and brought it over the Nargacuga's neck. Said Wyvern parried the blow like the rest, but it came at a cost. The Rathalos materials within the weapon burned the monster slightly, causing it to recoil and let out a small hiss. The hunter smirked at the show of weakness.

Now the fun can really begin.

The next few minutes were spent trading blows. One side would gets some hits in, the other would do the same. It was all broken the Nargacuga sidestepped a downward stab, counterattacking with a sucker punch, knocking the wind out of the hunter and sending him crashing into a wall. Dazed and aching from the fight, the Master Rank rookie could only lay in place as the shadow predator began stalking toward him.

Like usual, fate had other plans.

**ROOOAAAAAAARRRRGGGGHHHH!**

A familiar call from above drew the Nargacuga's attention skyward, and bursting through the canopy came everyone's favorite red-scaled, blue eyed wyvern.

The King of the Skies: Rathalos, had arrived.

The flightless one of the two snarled at the apex, slamming its tail on the ground and cracking it like a whip. His foe responded with his own roar, flames briefly frothing out from his jaws.

With that, all hell broke loose.

The Rathalos was the first to strike, using his talons pick up the smaller predator and drop it to the ground. Midfall, however, the Nargacuga caught the flying wyvern by one of the spikes on his tail club, and brought him down from the air with a surprised shriek. The King of the Skies landed on his back, shaking the earth while the Nargacuga landed and pounced on his opponent, biting at the base of the neck with power jaws. Roaring in pain, the Fire Wyvern kicked with it's back legs, forcing the jaws on his throat to release their grip and forcing the Nargacuga off him.

Flipping in midair, the black Wyvern skidded to a halt, the momentum and weight creating indentions of his claws in the soil. The sky seemed to darken as the Nargacuga's head snapped up, his eyes flashing red with malice.

His opponent, frightened by the display, couldn't recover enough to stop the predator charging at him with unnatural speed, and was met with a white-hot pain across his right brow and snout.

The Nargacuga leapt back to avoid a counterattack, the edge of his wing coated in a new red sheen, and watched as the Rathalos retreated, narrowly missing hitting a branch. With a smug smirk on his beak, the Wyvern turned to face the othe—

...Wait, where the hunter go?

His answer came in the form of a Great-Sword blade slashing into his shoulder from behind, making him shriek in surprise and pain. The hunter, meanwhile, laughed mockingly as he pulled the blade out, flipping in the air and striking a pose when the Nargacuga spun around to meet his eyes, the predator favoring its wounded leg.

"Heh...not so tough now, are ya sour puss?" the hunter said, stabbing into the ground beside him.

His foe's response was a loud shriek and to launch himself at the hunter, his eye's blazing with rage. Time seemed to slow down as the hunter brought Great-Sword up like a shield, ready to tank the blow to come.

But it never came.

Out of nowhere, a glowing rip in Space-Time appeared in the Nargacuga's path, earning a surprised shriek as he flew directly into it. The rip closed just moments later, sending the Wyvern to who-knows-where.

the hunter, stunned and confused, could only sit and stare. What the f**k just happened?!

* * *

_**Skies above Vale...**_

Shade had experienced many strange things in his time living alone. To fly through a weird-ass hole and find yourself tumbling through the air with a hurt shoulder definitely topped them all, however.

He tried to spread his wings to steady himself into a glide, but the hunter from before had possible cut into the bone, rendering his wings useless.

Though the world around was blur, he could make out the rapidly approaching lights of a settlement. He closed his eyes as he braced for the impact

_'This gon' hurt...' _Was his last thought before his vision went black.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**That's the first REAL chapter down.**

**Allow me to clear things up:**

**1\. I'm not aiming for TRUE realism here, so some monsters may be a little more docile than the norm.**

**2\. For the sake of the series, monsters (except maybe a few) will be sized down when they arrive on Remnant. Shade himself is an inch taller than Ruby. More info coming once I can get my DeviantArt on my profile.**

**3\. Monsters will still have that intimidation factor to them.**

**4\. What's canon backstory wise isn't a concern for me, as I don't find any strong continuity in Monster Hunter outside of World and Iceborne.**

**Anyway, until next time.**

**Stay tuned...**


	3. Clash on the Streets

**Aight, fam. This is where the fun truly starts.**

**2: Clash on the Streets**

**Summary: After waking up from his heavy fall, the Nargacuga finds himself in an unfamiliar enviroment: Vale. There, he wanders aimlessly, until he finds himself in a strange predicament.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing presented here in the story except the crap I made myself. All rights go to Rooster Teeth and Capcom.**

"Normal speech."

_"**(Monster speech)"**_

_"Thoughts"_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Do we have to do this?"

The crook looked to his groaning companion, who had the back of his head leaning on his hands. Their attire consisted of grey sleeveless hoodies, white masks, and cargo pants. One had ram's horns growing out of the sides of their skull, while the other had fox ears poking out of their hood.

These were Faunus. More specifically, members of the White Fang.

"Yes, you freeloading dummy." The one with the horns sighed, lifting a crate of Dust and carrying it to their transport: A large pickup truck.

"Taurus said if we can grab this crap shipped alongside Mr. Bowler Hat down the street, he'd promote us to a higher position." he explained. "Now help me load this shit or HE won't be the only the bastard with horns you have to worry about!"

The fox faunus held up his hands in defense. "Alright, alright, chill." he said.

The fox faunus picked up a crate of Dust and followed his companion to the truck.

"By the way." he made small talk. "Did you hear the crap from earlier this evening?"

The sheep faunus looked at his friend. "You mean that weird white hole that appeared in the sky? Yeah, everyone knows about it since that shockwave it produced nearly knocked out the damn power."

A can clattering to the right caused the two to freeze. They turned their heads and spotted an old can rolling out from a dark alley, coming to a stop at their feet.

"Something's here." the fox faunus whispered.

"No shit!" his companion hissed back at him.

"Look," he said, loading his gun. "Just remain calm, and use your hea—"

_***Fwip***_

_***Shink***_

In half a second, a spike covered in feathers shot out of the alley and penetrated the fox faunuses skull, sticking into a wall and leaving the body, now with a large hole where the face would be, to slump to the ground face first.

The sheep faunus looked in horror at the bloody spike in the wall, and then at the corpse of his friend, a pool of blood now forming around his head. This can't be happening, can it!? He must be dreaming, and perhaps that rattling noise to his left was all his imagination.

_"Take a breath," _He assured himself. "_It's probably an assassin sent to kill you. Nothing new."_

Taking a breath and turning, the horned faunus expected a cloaked figure to lunge at him with a dagger.

What he wasn't expecting was for a black shape to barrel towards him, the last he saw before blacking out being a pair of Hellfire eyes and sharp teeth.

* * *

On the streets of Vale, another scene was unfolding.

Ruby Rose of Signal Academy stood proud and tall as numerous thugs lay around her, battered and bruised from the super-weapon known as Crescent Rose. The crimsonette looked up and stared down her adversary, who shook his head in mild disappointment.

This man was a red-head and everyone's favorite crime boss: Roman Torchwick.

"You were worth every cent. Truly, you were." He sighed, taking his cigar out of his mouth. "Well, Red, I think we can all say it's been an eventful evening."

He dropped the cigar at his feet and snuffed it out with his cane. He then pointed his cane at Ruby, a little cross-hair flipping up at the end.

"And as MUCH as I'd want to stick around..."

**_*chi-chak*_**

"...I'm afraid this is where we part ways." He said cooly.

Before he could fire at the crimsonette, a scream followed by a crash to his left made him halt. Huffing in annoyance at being interrupted, Torchwick turned to the source.

"For Dust's sake, can I make my one-liners without being interru—" The sight before him made him stop mid-sentence, and a quiet gasp from his opponent confirmed that he wasn't going crazy.

"Oh crap..."

In front of him lay a White-Fang soldier, based on his attire, and from what he can see, he had been absolutely mutilated, if the claw marks and missing leg were anything to go by.

"What the hell happened to you?" he thought aloud, approaching and crouching next to the corpse.

A shriek from above was the only warning Roman got before a dark shape came down on the body, forcing the crime boss to jump back.

What lay before the two was a monster, but it wasn't Grimm or anything else they've seen in all their years on Remnant.

It's body plan was draconic, the variety that uses its forelimbs as wings, but it also possessed traits found in felines. It even resembled a panther, strangely enough. If it's catlike appearance wasn't unnerving enough, then the whiplike tail and red markings surrounding the hellfire eyes definitely took the cake. The beak that covered its snout opened with a snarl, revealing dagger-like teeth.

Ruby paled a bit, but kept her composure. Roman, on the other hand, smirked and gave a chuckle.

"Kitty, or whatever you are, I've fought scarier things than you. Even I have dealt with monsters bigger than you!" He taunted. He wasn't kidding about the things size either. By his assumption, it probably matched Ruby in height, if not it had an inch or so on her. "You will fall dead, like. The. Rest." Roman fired a shot at the creature, the explosive projectile screaming as it headed toward the monster.

With a grunt, the creature launched itself off of the corpse, the projectile exploding on the ground where it had stood. The monster flipped in the air **(A/N: Complete with a dramatic pose in front of the moon.)**, and launched itself itself at Roman.

Roman raised his cane and met the creatures claws with an overhead strike. The monster blocked the blow with his left forearm, and as the crime boss recoiled from striking it's scales, it grabbed Roman's cane in it's jaws and used Roman's grip on it to spin him around and toss him a short distance away.

Ruby, breaking out of her stupor, shifted Crescent Rose to Sniper Mode and fired a Fire Dust bullet, hitting the creature's shoulder. She got a yelp and a death glare in response, the monster quickly turning and winding up for a retaliation. Not wasting a moment, Ruby shifted Crescent Rose into Scythe Mode and propelled herself forward, twirling the Scythe like a Kung-fu artist.

Immediately, the monster followed her example, launching itself to meet Crescent Rose with it's claws. The two seemed evenly matched, with the monster using the extended fourth finger that supported it's wings like a samurai blade. Ruby spun Crescent Rose to deflect each strike, increasing the wyvern's irritation even more.

The monster jumped back and lashed it's tail forward, sending barbed feathers at the crimsonette. Reacting quickly, Ruby dodge-rolled out of the way, letting the feathers sink into the asphalt partially. She drove the blade of the Scythe into the ground, firing a couple of rounds at the monster. With each bullet, the creature deflected them with it's wings, causing the bullets to ricochet off in different directions.

With a shriek, the monster lunged at Ruby, tackling her to the ground and forcing the girl to use Crescent Rose to brace against the wyvern's jaws. In a surprising show of strength, Ruby heaved the monster off of her and pressed the muzzle of Crescent Rose to the monster's chest, firing a Gravity Dust bullet that sent the cat-like beast flying and crashing into a wall, the impact causing the stone bricks to crack.

Ruby heard the sound of metal creaking to her left, bringing her attention to a nearby building. Her silver eyes widened when she spotted Torchwick climbing a ladder to the roof. She looked at the shopkeeper, who walked out the store and leaned on the door post.

"Is it okay if I go after him?" She asked.

"U-Uh huh." He breathed, heaving from the interrogation that started this mess.

With that, Ruby took off, using her semblance to catch up with the crime boss.

* * *

Shade groaned. If that red-headed bastard hadn't decided to try his luck, he wouldn't be in this condition. He was considering sparring that girl who was with him, but it seemed even she didn't trust a monster like him wandering the streets.

With a strained grunt, the Nargacuga peeled himself comically of the wall, and slumped onto all fours. Doing so caused a sharp pain to travel up his right leg and into his shoulder, causing him to flinch and hiss.

He looked down. Injury counter: One slightly infected gash and broken shoulder. Need to clean it soon. One bullet hole in his chest. Hopefully it didn't go too deep. And a burned patch of fur next to the gash. Needs ice-cold water.

Great.

He looked up and spotted the girl moving at UNNATURALLY high speeds, leaving a trail of rose petals as she went. What kind of world did he fall into?

That question was pushed aside for later. There was ass-kicking to be done. One he looked forward to as a scowled formed on bis beak.

_**"(Nowhere's safe for you, little girl...)"**_ He rumbled in his native language.

Hell-fire eyes turned crimson as the panther mimic charged across the street after the girl. He stopped at the base and leapt onto a balcony, then another. Using the ledges like steps, the sized down monster (a fact he felt was an insult to his pride) the wyvern reached the roof.

Scrambling to the top, the wyvern noticed that the red-head wasn't there, but he spotted a flying ship high-tailing it out of there while Little Red was standing with a tall, voluptuous blonde wielding a riding crop. Not wasting time, he let out a roar to signify that they weren't done yet.

The girl jumped and spun around, which was amusing to the monster, while the blonde simply turned, her Emerald eyes framed by glasses. The latter was intimidating, to say the least, with a strict and orderly aura to her, as her posture, choice of clothing, and overall height made her the type who likes to be dominant.

Shade would hate to admit it, and it could be his new stature messing with his senses, but he was intimidated, to put it lightly.

He shook his head. Now wasn't the time to get cold feet, not when his foe was right there. He crouched low to the ground, eyes blazing and tail rattling. He saw the girl readying her scythe, but she was stopped by the blonde putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Allow me, young lady." He heard her say. Despite being intimidating, she looked and sounded beautiful, he would admit. She then waved her riding crop, a few purple particles gathering around the tip. Suddenly, she snapped her fingers.

_"Dafuq is she—?" _Shade's thought process was interrupted by something striking him in the head, causing him to see little birds with...Skull masks? He didn't have time ponder it as he doubled over. His vision blurred and darkened before he fell unconscious.

* * *

Ruby looked at the scene before her. That thing, a creature that bested that crime boss, and matched her easily in combat, got knocked the fuck out by a rock.

Though, now that she looked at it, the creature looked a little worse for wear. It was definitely thinner than what it should probably be, as it's ribs showed and the limbs lacked a little bit in terms of bulk. A heavy gash on the monster's left shoulder made her wince a bit. It probably wasn't a good idea to attack a creature that was already in pain. Her silver eyes caught something most peculiar, however.

A scar, large and jagged, ran from the monsters "cheeks" all the way to halfway up the ear, ending in a place where the ear had definitely been nicked. If the white color were any evidence, she would say the scar probably came a long time ago, possibly from it's youth.

"Ahem." a stern voice said to her right.

Oh yeah, she forgot about her.

Ruby turned and looked at her savior. She about to be blasted to bits by that criminal when this huntress showed up. The women had used her semblance to attack the bullhead that the guy ran into, and she even fought against his partner in crime, who fought using hot glass. Sadly, they got away before any real damage could be done.

Now she had an unconscious creature and a not-so-amused huntress to deal with. This is why she followed her dad's number one rule: Don't do something out of your league, as it will only do more harm than good.

"AHEM." the huntress repeated firmly.

"O-oh! Sorry about that. Though, while you're here..." Ruby folded up Crescent Rose and held it up like an offering to the woman. "... Can I get an autograph?" she smiled awkwardly.

A moment passed without a sound, and the crimsonette thought she was gonna get chewed out if the huntresses blank look gave any indication. Another moment passed, and it was then the woman gave a sigh and took the weapon, signing her initials onto the metal plating before she gave it back. Ruby could've swore she saw a tiny smile on her face, but it faded immediately.

"Normally I would congratulate you for facing Roman Torchwick AND surviving." She began, pushing her glasses into place. "But a girl your age SHOULD NOT be out here fighting criminals, especially the likes of him." She said harshly, making Ruby flinch.

"And for that." The woman leaned down, lifting Ruby's chin up with a finger. "I may have to **punish **you." She whispered, a seductive tone seeping into her voice.

Ruby turned beet red and zipped away a few feet, flapping her arms comically. "N-no, I d-don't wanna be punished, Miss..erm.."She looked at the autograph to try get the huntress's name.

"Goodwitch. Glynda Goodwitch." The huntress beat her to it, saving her the trouble of reading the cursive writing.

Glynda pulled out her scroll and began typing in a number. "Professor Goodwitch would be preferred. What to do with you will be decided once we get to my Interrogation chamber. Until then, I not only need a transport for us, but for whatever that thing is." She pointed to the unconscious beast laying to the side.

"Do not go anywhere." Glynda ordered. Ruby lifted up her hands in defense and nodded meekly. Glynda turned and began talking with a voice on the other side.

Ruby, meanwhile, stood there sheepishly and thought to herself.

_"This can't get worse, right?"_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Aight, I finally got it done.**

**Delays caused by school and the Super Bowl were all worth the days it took to write this.**

**Anyway, Sai Kunai Blade, I need an intro for this fic. I'm talking about anime. intros here.**

**I'll PM you about it later.**

**Edit: Aura in this story is weaker around certain parts of the body.**

**And for the rest of ya'll, you next chapter!**


	4. Fanfic Intro (Not a real chapter)

**Hey folks, this isn't a real chapter, but a showcase of an intro developed by me and Sai Kunai Blade in a matter of hours. **

**It's not perfect, but here ya go.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_**Song: This Will Be The Day by Jeff Williams (feat. Casey Lee Williams)**_

_(Begin instrumental)  
_  
**_They see you as small and helpless. They see you as just a child. Surprise when they find that a warrior will soon run wild._**

_(Ruby is kneeling at her mother's grave. She looks up and spots a vision of her mother before Shade lands before her. He looks at her for a moment before tossing a wave of snow, the white powder highlighting the black title.)_

**_Prepare for your greatest moments, prepare for your finest hour_.**

_(Weiss is singing at a concert as the silhouette of a Barioth flies around her, it's blue eyes creating blue streaks as it moved.)_

**_The dream that you've always dreamed is suddenly about to flower._**

_(Blake is watching the red sky as dark clouds with purple lightning cover the sun. Yang is viewing a picture on her scroll when she her eye catches a Rajang barreling towards her. Her eyes widen and she speeds away from the scene on Bumblebee, the Rajang kicking off of a wall as it gave chase with the motorcycle .)_

**_We. Are. Lightning_**.

_(Several Grimm are seen flying at a horde of monsters as lightning splits the sky. It cuts to Torchwick with his goons, the silhouette of a spiked beast in the background._

_**Straying from the thunder**._

_(The silhouette of Cinder is seen, her eyes glowing as she put her hand on a lion-like creature.)_

**_Miracles of Ancient Wonder!_**

_(Team RWBY is standing with their respective monsters by their side. They jump out of the way of a black energy bolt. They nod at each other before they charge into the void.)_

**_This will be the day we're waiting for! This be the day we open up the door! I don't wanna hear you absolution, hope your ready for a revolution!_**

_(Jaune is looking at Beacon's statues with uncertainty. Pyrrha puts a hand on his shoulder and smiles, while Ren and Nora walk beside him. They all look up and see a Rathalos flying overhead.)_

**_Welcome to a world of new Solutions! Welcome to a world of bloody evolution!_**

_(Ozpin and Glynda are seen on an airship, watching the chaos play out before them.)_

**_In time. Your heart will open minds. A story will be told_**.

_(Team RWBY fades in and out of the darkness as their respective monsters appears beside them.)_

**_Victory is in a simple soul!_**

_(The Barioth flies past, the Gore Magala spins up and spreads it's wings, the Rajang flexes it's arms, and Shade finishes it by flipping up to the camera and punching the screen with a paw wrapped in crimson aura, showing the title again before the screen fades to black.)_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Leave your thoughts on this in the reviews.**

**Catch ya'll later.**


	5. Enrolled and Captured

**Over**** 1,000** **views?!**

**I can't express how much this means to me, thank you so much!**

**Anyway, letsa go!**

**Chapter 3: Enrolled and Captured.**

**Summary: After the confrontation on the streets of Vale, Ruby is offered an undeniable offer to join Beacon by the fatherly Ozpin. Meanwhile, Shade wakes up to find himself confined by the very lifestyle he thought he left behind so many years ago.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the crap I create. All rights go Rooster Teeth and Capcom.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_**Glynda's interrogation chamber...**_

Ruby was very uncomfortable. Even after fighting off THE Roman Torchwick and stopping that panther...dragon...thing, she was still taken in for questioning. The interrogation chamber itself was pretty stereotypical: a dark room, a few chairs, and a very bright light illuminating the room. Stereotyped or not, Ruby was unnerved.

And it didn't help that she had a pissed off huntress pacing around her.

"I hope you realize that you actions tonight will **not **be taken lightly, young lady." Glynda scolded the crimsonette. "You put yourself and others in great danger."

"They started it!" Ruby shot back, not caring if she got her ass beat. Those thugs refused to leave her alone, mind you.

"May I mention that you also fought a creature that could've seriously harmed you. Had I not sedated it—"

"By sedate you mean sending it to Dream Land by chucking a rock at it's head?" Ruby cut in.

"-Er...yes, that too. Like I said, had I not jumped in, you would've been killed." She reminded. The creature from before had been loaded up on an airship and was being taken to Beacon for study. What frightened Glynda the most was the fact that the creature showed sentience. Once she got back to Beacon, she and Ozpin would have to investigate it.

"Well at least I was able to injure it." Ruby countered. "Though I'm surprised that thing could tank a sniper round, a GRAVITY round even, without breaking a sweat."

"That's because it wasn't a random Grimm that had gotten onto the streets." Glynda corrected. "It was a creature that can think and act just as much you do."

"That aside." She continued, pulling out a large scroll. "If it were up to me, you'd be sent home, with a pat on the back..."

Ruby perked up at the praise with a smile. But that smile faded when Glynda snapped her head at Ruby, eyes narrowed.

"...And a slap on the wrist." she slapped her riding crop on the table, making Ruby jump back with an audible 'eep!'.

"But..." Glynda added, softening a bit. "There is someone here who would like to meet you."

Ruby tilted her head in confusion, but when the huntress stepped aside, she quickly caught on. A man in his thirties or so, with classical specs and stone-grey hair, stepped into the room. In his hands were two items, a mug of coffee in one hand, and a tray with the mother load of cookies in the other. Ruby had to restrain herself from tackling the man and dashing off with the tray.

"Ruby Rose..." the man spoke, his voice orderly, but warm like a father speaking to his child. "You...have silver eyes." He commented observingly, leaning forward.

Ruby was a bit perplexed at the lack of context behind that statement, but kept silent.

"So, Where did you learn to do this?" the man gestured to the footage of Ruby mopping the floor with the guards, before it switches the footage of Ruby fighting that...Wyvern?...from before.

"S-Signal Academy?" She answered honestly, though she had an eyebrow raised in confusion.

"THEY taught you how to wield one of the most dangerous weapons ever designed?" the man asked.

"W-well..." Ruby pressed her pointer fingers together. "One teacher in particular."

"I see..." the man placed the tray of cookies in front of Ruby. Try as she might to be civil around her superiors, Ruby's weakness for cookies kicked in and she began inhaling cookie after cookie.

"It's just that I've only seen one other scythe-wielder of that skill before." the man continue. "A dusty, old crow." he seemed to smile at the phrase while Glynda rolled her eyes.

Ruby attempted to respond with a mouth full of cookies, but upon realizing her error, she quickly swallowed.

"*Ahem*. Sorry, ehehe..." She chuckled nervously. "That's my Uncle Qrow. He's a teacher at Signal. I was complete **garbage **before he took me under his wing. And now I'm all like: Hoowaaah! Witchaaa!" Ruby struck several martial arts poses.

"So I've noticed..." the man said, putting his coffee mug down. "And what is a little girl like yourself doing at school designed to train warriors?"

"Well..." Ruby straightened in her seat. "I want to be a Huntress." She explained simply.

"You want to slay monsters? Not just Grimm, but things like the beast that you fought?" He gestured to the footage of Ruby firing a Gravity Dust shell into the monster's chest.

"Well...If you put it that way...sure." Ruby shrugged before getting back on topic. "But yeah! I only have two years left at Signal! And then Imma apply at Beacon! You see, my sister's starting there this year, and she's trying to become a huntress, and **I **want to become a Huntress 'cause I wanna help people." She explained. Both adults nodded, cueing her to continue.

"My parents always taught us to help others, so I thought: _'Hey! May as well make a career out of it.'" _She explained. "I mean the police are alright, but Hunters and Huntresses are just much more romantic and exciting and really cool, y'know!" Ruby's eyes shined with excitement. Glynda just gave a blank look at the crimsonette, while the man sat and contemplated Ruby's explanation.

"...Do you know who I am?" the man asked.

"You're Professor Ozpin." Ruby answered, making the bi-speckled man smile a bit. "You're the headmaster at Beacon."

"Hm...Hello." Ozpin greeted again, twinkling amusement in his eyes.

"Nice to meet you." Ruby gave one of her trademark smiles.

"You want to come to my school?" Ozpin asked.

"More than anything." Ruby replied, longing in her tone.

Ozpin and Glynda shared a glance, with the huntress turning with a huff, but she nodded.

"Well okay." Ozpin said.

Ruby's eyes brightened. This was actually happening!

"W-when can I start?" She stammered, her excitement making her vibrate in her seat.

"Anytime you please. Just sign here," He pulled out an enrollment form for Beacon. "And you'll be ready."

Without hesitation, Ruby signed the paper and shook his hand, telling him thanks, before leaving out the door. Once she was out of sight, Glynda decided to address the Goliath in the room.

"I suppose you already know about-" Glynda began, but Ozpin beat her to it.

"-The monster? Yes, I was informed of it's capture." Ozpin took his mug and watched the footage of Ruby fighting the creature.

"Do you think...James' experiment...may have actually worked?" Glynda asked, her composure slipping a bit to allow a bit of fear to flow into her voice.

"Honestly, if he managed to bring a creature from another realm into ours..."

Ozpin took a sip from the mug.

"...You could say that I'm actually _scared."_

* * *

**Beacon, secret research laboratory...**

A dull pain. That's what Shade felt as he slowly regained his awareness. His head hurt like hell, his mouth felt a little dry, and his shoulder felt a little sore. His eye slowly opened, his vision blurring for minute before refocusing.

From his position on the floor, he could tell he was in a building, if the grey walls were of any indication. At least he wasn't sleeping on the hard floor, since he could see and feel the soft straw below him.

With a growl, Shade lifted his skull off the ground, but not without wincing at the pounding headache.

_**"(Fuck...)" **_He hissed, putting a paw to his head to suppress the pain. Lifting himself off the ground, he then looked down at himself, and raised an eye ridge. He had apparently been treated for his injuries, as there was felt a padding on his chest and shoulder, wrapped in white gauze that stuck out against his jet-black fur like a comet streaking across the night sky.

Why did they spare him? Was he something of importance? Or did they prefer to play with their food? All these questions circled the panther mimics head, but he had to stop before his headache got worse. That blonde from earlier really did a number on him, but get pissed at her now would be wrong. If they spared him, he should at be thankful, right?

"Well, well. Look who just woke up."

Shade visibly jolted and snapped his head to his left, where a voice had just spoke. Across from him in the surprisingly large room, was a window, and there sat a couple of humans in white coats. Researchers, maybe?

From their spot, the researchers paled a bit, making the wyvern smirk. No matter where he went, the message stayed the same: **Beware...**, and he preferred to keep it that way if the humans intentions were to cut him open, which they won't.

"E-er...R-relax kitty, we're only gonna serve ya supper. You must be starving." Shade, while a bit offended by the nickname, perked up at the mention of food. It was true, he hadn't ate in a few days. And the subtle growl from his stomach also evidenced his hunger.

A sliding noise to the left caused the monster to turn, and he saw a healthy supply of meats and a bowl of fresh water presented to him. It took sheer willpower to not tear into the platter like the wild animal he was, but upon limping over and sniffing the meat (Making sure this wasn't a cruel experiment), he gave a glance at the researchers and gave a thankful nod before beginning to gorge himself on the meat platter.

With Shade occupied, the researchers watched, more perplexed than anything. That thing gave nod at them, like the type of nod where you're thankful for something.

They both glanced at each other and nodded in agreement. This had to go Ozpin, right away!

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**And done.**

**I must say, it was a bit of a chore getting this chapter finished, with achool and all. **

**I apologize if the ending to this chapter seemed a little rushed, it's late on my end and I hope to edit it as soon as I can.**

**Anyway, don't forget to leave a review, and I'll catch ya'll later!**


	6. Initiation and a Discovery

**Chapter 4:** **Initiation**** and a Discovery**

**Summary: a few days following the events in Vale, Our heroes enter Initiation to start off their new lives at Beacon. But it wasn't just our Nargacuga who arrived here in Remnant, as another creature, a being with a voice that makes the earth tremble, makes it's presence known.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything except for the crap I add or create. All rights go to Rooster Teeth and Capcom.**

"Normal Speech"

_"Thoughts"_

**"_(Monster Speech)", Though this may change as the story goes on. Monsters in this canon speak a language composing of several dialects from the world over. Without a translator, anything they say just comes out as grunts or roars._**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

It has been a few days since the incident in Vale. Ozpin, who had brought Ruby Rose into Beacon with her sister, Yang Xiao Long, was currently hosting an Initiation, a special event meant to choose who will be assigned to which teams for their time at Beacon. Glynda, a close friend and host of Beacon's arena, was accompanying him.

"Our last pair has been formed, sir." Glynda stated, walking up to Ozpin. "Nora Valkyrie and Lie Ren." She listed

Glynda sighed. "Poor boy. I can't possibly imagine those two getting along."

"Still," Glynda said matter-of-factily. "He's probably better of than Miss Nikos." She switched to a screen with a red-head and a blonde haired boy.

Ozpin only hummed in response.

"I don't care what his transcripts say, that Jaune fellow is not ready for this level of combat." Glynda almost sounded like an over protective mother defending her child. "I guess we'll find out soon enough." she said dismissively.

**SHREEAAAGGHHHH!**

A booming call to the west caused both the huntress, and even, the professor to jump. Birds and other animals took off in fear, and the duo could've swore they had even heard a few frightened Grimm.

"I've hunted Grimm for almost 2 decades, and I have never heard anything like that." Glynda nearly dropped her scroll from the sudden trembles that wracked her body. "Do you think it could be another one of those-?"

"I wouldn't jump to conclusions just yet." Ozpin cut her off. "Besides, the students are almost to the relics anyway. They should be there in a few minutes."

"Oh, that reminds me." Glynda turned to Ozpin. "What exactly did you use as relics this year? I don't think you told me."

Silence. The type of silence that indicated Ozpin was thinking or worried.

"...Professor Ozpin?" Glynda showed a bit of concern. She hated it when the man was silent like this

Ozpin only stared at his own scroll, watching Ruby and Weiss Schnee, heiress of the Schnee Dust Company, argue over where to go. He sighed.

"I hope that thing that called out earlier stays away from them." Ozpin looked to the horizon. "...I don't want to lose them like I lost Team STRQ."

* * *

**Meanwhile, with Jaune and Pyrrha...**

"Think this is it?" Jaune Arc gestured to the large cave in the cliff wall. Pyrrha Nikos, Champion of Mistral, only shrugged.

"Only one way to find out." Pyrrha toke a branch from the ground and used a bit of Fire Dust to ignite the end of it. With a torch in hand, the unlikely duo walked into the cavern.

As the light illuminated the walls, Pyrrha was getting the suspicion that they were in the wrong place.

"I don't think this is it..." Pyrrha would be lying if she said she didn't feel at least uneasy.

Jaune, in his typical manner, sighed and glanced at her. "Pyrrha, I've got the torch. Could you humor me for 5 more feet?" he asked.

Jaune suddenly tripped on something and face planted on the ground, causing the torch go out and taking away their only source of light.

Jaune gave a groan and rose to his feet. Comically, only their eyes were visible.

"Do you feel that?" Pyrrha suddenly said, her emerald eyes glancing left and right.

"Soul crushing regret?" the spartan girl wasn't sure if he was serious or not.

"No, it's...warm?" That was a way to describe it, though it was a type of heat that made her uncomfortable.

Slowly, they made their way to the source. Pyrrha hesitated in her tracks upon recognizing what is really was, but Jaune's eagerness to grab the prize overruled his caution.

"That's the Relic!" Jaune cried with glee. Ignoring Pyrrha's concern, he reached out to touch the object, only for it to pull away just out of reach. Annoyed, Jaune tried again, managing to get a grab on the tip.

"Gotcha!" Jaune shouted in victory. Pyrrha, meanwhile, started backing up as the blonde was lifted into the air by the "artifact".

"J-Jaune...?!" Pyrrha got into a fighting stance and stared down her foe. Red markings and eyes lit up in the darkness as a Deathstalker, a massive scorpion Grimm, hissed in irritation at being disturbed. Jaune screamed (very high-pitched too.) in fear as the Grimm swung him around like a rag doll.

Pyrrha shifted her feet and gave an aura on determination at the monster. She barely knew the guy, but this spartan wasn't gonna let an ally die. Unwittingly, one of her feet touched something, something oddly...scaley...

**Gggggrrrrrrr...**

A deep, guttural growl echoed throughout the cavern, vibrating the ground and causing all activity to cease. Even the Deathstalker froze up and focused the orange centers that served as the scorpions pupils behind Jaune and Pyrrha. Both students snapped their heads to the newcomer, Jaune comically landing in Pyrrha's arms bridal style. Neither cared about that, not when there was something that no one on Remnant had seen before.

The light from the Grimm's stinger illuminated a draconic body, covered in yellow scales striped with cyan, and tall enough to look Pyrrha in the eye. It's long arms, sporting what appeared to be primitive wings, supported a lean body alongside powerful back legs. It's head resembled the Tyrannosaurs that Pyrrha had studied before coming to Beacon, with power jaws, jade-green eyes that showed a lust for destruction, and two ear-like structures on either side of it's skull.

The hearts of both students raced. Just what in Oum's name was this thing?! They didn't have time ponder as the Deathstalker hissed defiantly and aimed it's stinger at the Opposing creature. The creature jumped out of the way as the glowing appendage jammed into the ground. Both Jaune and Pyrrha dove to the ground to avoid getting flattened, though the risk only increased as the Deathstalker moved in the already claustrophobic space, it's size preventing from getting hits on the smaller predator.

A sudden draft of wind drew all attention to the creature, who took a massive breath before opening it's jaws, letting loose a booming roar that caused the entire cliff face to explode from the shockwave, sending debris (alongside the Grimm and Students) flying and ringing out for miles.

* * *

**Miles away...**

**SHREEEAAAGGHHHH!**

Yang Xiao Long, busty blonde and Ruby's sister, jumped at the loud cry from the west. Whatever it was, it scared not just animals, but some Grimm as well, as evidenced by the couple of Beowolves or Ursai that dashed past her.

"What was that?!" Yang asked, caught off-guard by the sound. Blake Belladonna, mysterious bookworm and Yang's partner, narrowed her eyes toward the direction the sound came from.

"You're guess is as good as mine." She replied. "But whatever it was, I hope it does not find us." Despite having a straight face, Yang could tell Blake was a bit shaken up. Wait, why were her pupils vertical?

"...heADs UUUUUUUUPPP!" a youthful voice called out from above, bringing Yang's attention to the skies. The blonde's lilac eyes widened as she saw her sister falling straight towards her and Blake. Before she could leap to catch the crimsonette, Jaune came flying out of nowhere and crashed into Ruby, sending the two crashing into a nearby tree.

"Did...your sister just fall from the sky?" Blake was puzzled. Where did the girl fall from?

Yang only shrugged. "Not the craziest thing I've seen. My question is: Who, or What, can throw Vomit Boy like a football?"

Suddenly, an Ursa emerged from the woods in front of them, flailing it's massive paws in the air before a bolt of pink electricity accompanied by a cheerful "YEEHAW!", causing the Grimm to go stiff and fall flat on it's face. From it's back, Nora Valkyrie hopped down, and looked at the corpse in disappointment.

"Aaww, It's broken." She pouted.

"Nora?" a young man walked out from behind the carcass, out of breath. "Please...don't ever do that again." He realized that he was only falling on deaf ears, as there was not but a pink outline where Nora stood.

Somehow, Nora managed to get to the ruins without anyone seeing. She picked up a chess piece and started dancing.

"I'm queen of the castle! I'm queen of the cast-"

"NORA!" The man called.

"Hehehe, coming Ren!" She ran off to join he friend.

Yang couldn't contain a fond smile at the scene. '_How cute. They're like me and Ruby in a way."_

The sound of trees being crushed brought everyones attention to the treeline. There, Pyrrha ran out of the forest, followed by a VERY angry Deathstalker. But it wasn't the Grimm that had everyone's attention, it was what was hanging on to it.

Biting hard with it's jaws, and driving the Grimm to absolute madness, was a creature that Yang could only describe as a cross between a T-rex and a dragon, with yellow scales and cyan stripes.

Swinging it's tail around, the scorpion finally managed to dislodge it's assailant, sending the monster flying through the air. The stripes menace flipped in mid air and landed on all fours, it's claws creating indentions in the Earth. With it's powerful jaws, it rips a large tree from the ground and tosses it up into air before jumping up and sending it flying at the Deathstalker.

In a moment of sudden intelligence, the Grimm jumped out of the way, allowing the tree to sail past it and head straight for Yang and Blake. On instinct, the blonde bombshell activated Ember Celica, two gauntlets disguised as gold bracelets on her wrists, and punched the tree in half, sending splinters flying everywhere.

Pulling back her fist, Yang watched in smug satisfaction at the creature dumbfounded expression.

* * *

**With the Tigrex...**

DAMMIT!

For Boomer, chucking objects at opponents was an effective strategy. Not only did they keep them at bay, but seeing their frustration was way too amusing.

But here, in a world populated with all kinds of strange things, girls like that blonde bimbo can apparently split trees like match wood. And that fact, made Boomer's blood boil.

"Aw, what's the matter? Did I break your widdle toy?" The blonde taunted the Tigrex, only added to the fire.

_"Listen here, you little bitch! Another word outta you, and Imma shove my big f-"_

_**Pompff!**_

The monster's thought process was cut off by the black scorpion, who unwittingly stomped his head into the ground and continued chasing the armored red-head, leaving the Tigrex to struggle comically to get his head unstuck.

* * *

**Back with our heroes...**

"JAUNE!" Pyrrha called out while dodging a swipe from the Deathstalker's pinchers. While normally a Grimm wouldn't be too concerning for the girl, this particular Grimm was experienced, jumping out of the path of the tree that monster threw.

"Pyrrha!" She heard Jaune cry out. Pyrrha looked and saw Jaune hanging from a tree.

"Ruby!" Jaune was apparently also with Ruby, the silver-eyed girl. She witnessed her drop from the same tree and land next to Blake and Yang.

"Ruby?" Yang's lilac eyes lit up with recognition.

"Yang!" Chirped Ruby. The two sisters moved in for a high-five

"NORA!" Nora, the hyperactive redhead if she recalled, cut in, scaring the daylights out of the group. A loud shriek behind her reminded Pyrrha of the danger she was in, but it was too late. Spotting an oversized pincher out of the corner of her eye, she used her shield, Akouo, to block the strike. Despite her anticipation, the blow made her stagger bit, leaving open for another hit.

Time seemed to slow down as the Deathstalker brought it's other pincher in for a swipe, leaving the spartan girl to brace for impact. Well, that was the plan, until...

**"I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE! CAN EVERYONE JUST CHILL OUT FOR TWO SECONDS BEFORE SOMETHING CRAZY HAPPENS AGAIN!?"**

**(A/N: le Record Scratch.)**

An outburst from Yang caused all activity to stop, even the Deathstalker paused it's assault to look at the blonde, who's eyes were a furious red. After a moment or two, Yang sighed and her eyes returned to their usual lilac, relieving a tension no one knew was there.

The creature that had brought the Deathstalker into this mess finally pulled it's head free of the ground, and it was PISSED. Spreading it's limbs like the stand of a camera, the monster threw back it's head and gave a roar that split the air and shook the earth.

**SSSHHHHHRRRRREEEEEAAAAGGGGHHHHH!**

Everyone had to not only cover their ears to avoid becoming deaf, but everyone had to brace themselves ( Or hide their face in Yang's bosom, in Ruby's case) against the sheer shockwave the sound produced. Pyrrha was stunned at the display of power. Ren, the young man that accompanied Nora, was completely silent. Jaune, from what Pyrrha can unfortunately see, had pissed himself from fright. Blake was completely rigid, her pupils contracted to slits (hol up) and shaking slightly. Yang could only stand in shock, her hands in a protective hold on Ruby's shoulders, the latter cowering and clutching her cloak in fear. Even Nora was silent from shock.

The feeling didn't last long, however, as the group quickly noticed that certain parts of the monster, where the scales had gaps, were glowing white hot, as if a fire had been stoked within the monsters heart. Readying their weapons, the monster-hunters-to-be braced for an ass-whoopin', if the creature's stance gave any indication.

With the speed of a freight train, the stripped terror charged at our heroes, jaws gnashing in anticipation to rip into their flesh.

Well, that would've been the plan if a colossal Nevermore, stunned by the shockwave produced by the creature, hadn't fallen right on top of it, kicking up a cloud of dust in the process. And tumbling off of the downed avian, came a slightly battered up Weiss Schnee.

The heiress stumbled a bit before falling on her bottom, her chest heaving from the adrenaline rush. Pyrrha joined her (rather ungracefully) on the ground, having been chucked by the Deathstalker's claws.

"Don't...ever..." Weiss looked up at Ruby, the girl flinching from the Schnee's signature glare. "...leave me like that again." she breathed.

"Hey! The gang's all here! Now we can die together!" Yang said, her words dripping with sarcasm. Ruby only smirked at that.

"Not if I can help it!" the crimsonette watched the Nevermore recover and stand, it's eyes burning with primal rage. With a shriek, the avian Grimm took to the skies, joining the Deathstalker in a tag team strategy against the hunter/huntress team.

Without a moment to lose, our heroes, led by Ruby, went to fight their first real battle together. In their eagerness, they forgot about the unconscious monster that lay in the crater the Nevermore created in it's fall.

* * *

**A few minutes later...**

Boomer winced in pain as he slowly regained his awareness. Lifting himself up, he checked himself. A few cuts and bruises (Not counting the massive scar across his chest), but nothing too major, even though he'll definitely be sore by tomorrow.

He shot a glance at the sun. It hadn't moved much, giving the Tigrex the sense that not much time had passed. That also meant those kids aren't far away.

Those humans, especially that blonde bitch, are nothing but pests in his eyes. And as a resident of the Rotten Vale, that belief is what guided him to slay so many hunters back home. When there is prey, there is a trail leading to them.

He sniffed the air, quickly picking up a trail of smoke, roses, lavender, and other scents. They were still fresh, meaning that Boomer can reach those kids without a problem.

Running at top speed, he traveled through a land that had become a battlefield. Large feathers (presumably from that big bird that flattened him) the size of some of the surrounding trees, making him feel small.

Becoming small was not his proudest moment. He had fallen asleep in his den, a nest situated at near the path that connected the Rotten Vale to the Coral Highlands. When he woke up, he was in a cave with two humans and a big scorpion that apparently had a skull mask. You already know the rest. What puzzled him the most was that he had somehow shrunk, instead of being tall enough to look a Kushala Daora in the eye, he was reduced to just being tall enough to stare into the soul of that blonde boy.

It wasn't ling before he heard voices up ahead. His travels had led him to a massive chasm, one with massive pillars of stone that rose from the mist. There, he spotted the forms of the humans from earlier, panting as if they were exhausted. Judging by the destruction around them, they probably had a reason.

Now came the big question: Who was he gonna maul first? It didn't take long to answer that question, when Boomer spotted that blonde boy, completely winded, slumped against a rock. Not wasting a moment, he jumped at him, claws extended and jaws open

_**(Song: Megalovania [Metal version] by Caleb Hyles feat. RichaardEB)**_

"Jaune! Look out!" a female voice called out, alerting the twerp to the fast approaching monster. His eyes widened in terror as the Tigrex barreled toward him. In a split second, he rolled out of the way and stood next to his companions: Two redheads, the one from the cave, and another that wielded a hammer (why did he feel a twinge of fear when he looked at her?). The other male of the group, a young man that carried an air of profession, stood by the hammer wielder, holding two guns with blades extending from the barrel.

With a huff, he charged, jaws gnashing in anticipation to tear into tender flesh. The first to attack the Tigrex was the armored girl and the blonde boy (Wasn't he called Jaune?) the latter blocking a strike with his shield before countering with a slash from his sword. This only succeeded in chipping the monster's yellow scales.

With a snort, he swatted Jaune away with a backhand, sending the guy flying a short distance away. Movement out of the corner of his eye alerted him to his other opponent, forcing him to jump back to avoid a strike from a javelin. The red-head (Her name was Pyrrha, if he recalled) point the tip of her weapon at the stripped menace, her emerald-green eyes locking onto Boomer's own jade-green ones.

Pyrrha lunged at her foe, spinning her javelin in an attempt to lacerate the wyvern. Boomer side-stepped most of them, though a few swings actually nicked the monster's chest. Irritation increasing by the second, Boomer ran at Pyrrha and spun himself like a disk, forcing the armor-clad woman to leap in the air and land opposite to the wyvern.

Roaring in frustration, Boomer spun around and met Pyrrha's eyes once again. Without any hesititation, he charged, tanking fire from the women's rif- WAIT! Since when did she get a gun!?

He blocked the bullets as they were fired, but what he didn't anticipate Pyrrha's shield coming at him like a frisbee. The plate of metal hit the monster on the right side of his skull, leaving him seeing stars and causing Boomer to stagger around like a drunk. When his vision cleared, Pyrrha was gone. Raising an eye ridge, the Tigrex looked around and noticed the others had disappeared.

A sudden piercing pain in his shoulders made the wyvern give a uncharacteristic yelp. That young man, the one win the dual pistols, had got the jump on him. The green blades sunk into the monster's back, granting his unexpected rider to cling on no matter how hard he bucked.

"Hold 'em right there Ren!" An energetic voice called out. Next thing Boomer knew, he was slapped aside by a blow that connected with his chin, throwing his head back from the force. Upon regaining his senses, he found himself on the ground, back first.

His senses reacted quickly enough to catch the handle of an incoming hammer. With a tug, the face of that hammer wielder came into view, her bright blue eyes wide with surprise. Seeing the Tigrex's unamused expression, her mouth broke into a sheepish grin.

"Ehehe, sorry?" She did a poor attempt at a poker face. A comical squeak escaped from her when the monster locked her throat in a grip. Held in place by the wyvern's paw, the girl could only squirm as Boomer prepared to deliver a hay maker into the little shit's face.

"HEY!" A young voice barked from the left. Boomer's eyes left the girl in his grasp and located the source: a kid dressed in black and red, and wielding the biggest goddamn scythe he had ever seen. He raised an eye ridge skeptically. What gave this pipsqueak the right to yell at him like that?

"If you don't d-drop the girl, w-we'll be forced to take drastic m-me-measures!" Boomer could tell she was scared, but didn't act on it upon seeing her companions.

First came a girl that stood an inch taller than the kid, her hair alabaster in color, going surprisingly well with her pale complexion and ice blue eyes. Her eyes seemed to challenge his own gaze, one he would admit intimidated him to an extent. By her hip, a rapier was in a sheath, her hand poised to draw and, while unlikely, jam through his jugular in a heartbeat.

Next came a girl clad in a black bow. Her golden eye's seemed to stare into him, picking him apart to expose his deepest secrets. Creepiness aside, he couldn't help by eye her hips. If her hips had girth to them, chances are that her ass was thicc to-

Whoa, whoa, hold up! Why was he admiring a HUMAN'S body. Ugh...Whatever force brought him here definitely messed with his mind.

He snapped out of his thoughts upon spotting the last member of Pipsqueak's little group. She was easily the tallest out of all of them, and the most attractive. Her wild blonde hair, untamed like a flame, flowed down to her waist. Said hair framed a face containing amethyst eyes, which held a love for battle and destruction. There was another emotion he saw, but it was too deep within to see what it was.

He looked at the red head in his grasp, then the group. An idea came up, and Boomer smirked, released the girl, allowing her to breathe, and began approaching the group. Let's see how many pokes it'll take to piss off this bear.

* * *

Ruby's heart pounded in her chest as this...thing, walked up to her and her comrades. By the time the creature was directly in front of them, the poor crimsonette was shaking like a leaf.

Upon lowering it's head to her level, Ruby had to suppress a gag. Holy crap, his breath smells like roadkill! "Dude, have you ever heard of a breath mint?" Ruby nearly vomited from how strong the smell was. The monster's smirk only grew in size, as if he delighted in causing torture to others.

Her companions weren't better off either. Blake had put a gas mask on, Weiss had feinted due to how powerful the stench was, and Yang was turning green from nausea. Ruby's disgust turned into confusion when the creature straightened itself. What was he doing now?

The monster raised a paw and curled the three digits it had inward, making a fist. Ruby, while not the brightest, caught on quickly. This thing's strategy was to play Rock-paper-scissors to determine who was gonna give what attack. Thankfully, she knew this game well thanks to her Uncle Qrow.

She put down Crescent Rose and raised her own fist to be level with the creature. Her companions watched the situation unfold, dumbfounded by the absolutely bizarre behavior the wyvern showed. I mean, this was the same creature that caused an earthquake with it's roar, right?

"Something's off." Blake said, earning a glance from Yang. "One second that thing is trying to lay waste to those guys, the next he's playing Rock-Paper-Scissors with your sister."

"I'm not the sharpest tool in the shed, but I think I've seen this before..." Yang put a finger to her chin, trying to remember where she this scenario.

With Ruby and the creature, they started the game.

One.

Two.

THREE!

Ruby got paper, the creature got rock. Giving a smug grin, Ruby gave the monster a flick on the nose(adding aura to increase the force). The action caught the creature off guard, making it jump. Mildly annoyed, he growled and raised his paw for Round 2.

One.

Two.

THREE!

Ruby got rock, the monster got scissors. This time, Ruby gave an aura-charged bitch slap, the force of which sent the wyvern reeling backward. The monster was evidently crossed now, his jade gaze burning into her own silver eyes. Still, both raised their fists for Round 3.

One.

Two.

THREE!

Again, Ruby won with paper, leaving the monster glaring with rock. The glare quickly vanished when Ruby unfolded Crescent Rose and struck the predator with the blunt end, leaving the monster to clutch the bump that appeared as a result. Ruby chuckled, letting her scythe rest on her shoulders.

"What's next, big fella? A vibe check?" Ruby said humorously.

Suddenly, Ruby felt a jolt go through her as the monster formed a hand-gun, smirking as his eyes flashed and her vision went white.. Next thing Ruby knew, she was flat on her bottom and the monster was bearing down her, it gaze containing no sympathy, just blood lust. The crimsonette braced herself, preparing to be struck down.

**Fwoosh!**

**Thwack!**

"Don't you dare hurt my sister!" Yang's voice called out following the sound of a punch being thrown (As well as something crunching), followed by a cry of pain. Ruby opened her eyes and gasped. Yang, hair flaming and eye's burning red, stood over the monster, who lay on the floor, clutching the spot between his legs. Ruby winced at that. With a semblance like Yang's, he may not be able to walk for a bit.

Yang took a breath to calm herself, and turned to Ruby, her lilac eyes showing concern. "You okay, sis?" She asked, pulling up the younger girl.

"Y-yeah, I'm okay." Ruby was still shaken, but she can manage. "Can't say the same about Corpse Breath right here." She pointed at the monster. who was too busy nursing his pride and joy to care about the humans now.

"Should we bring this to Ozpin?" Yang asked. "I mean, he COULD decide what to do with this thing."

"That would be the smart thing to do." Blake approached them, carrying Weiss bridal style, the latter whom was still passed out.

"I don't see why not." Ruby shrugged. "For now, let's regroup with the others. Yang, carry our little friend 'till we get back to the cliff."

The girls said nothing as they went to join the others, this time with a new "friend" in tow.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Holy crap, this chapter killed me. It's 1:30 AM, but it was worth it.**

**This was the longest chapter I have wrote yet. The Rock-Paper-Scissors scene was inspired by "Godzilla vs. Kong but not really..." by Nuclear Productions. Check out the original on YouTube. **

**Next chapter, our heroes receive their first monsters.**

**Edit: I forgot to mention. The monster's mannerisms are partially based on how NCHProductions depicts his monsters. Just wanted explain the behaviors that will be depicted in this. **

**Don't forget to Review, Favorite, and Follow.**

**Until then, catch ya'll later!**


	7. Introductions and Surprises

**Note: Both teams RWBY and JNPR will only get half of their respective monsters in this fic. The other half shall arrive in the next fic: which follows Volume 2's storyline.**

**Chapter 5: Meetings and new friendships.**

**Summary: The evening following the appearance of a Tigrex on Remnant, Ozpin decides to approach these beasts from another world. His offer to them may change the way they view humans in general.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"OI! You have a new roommate, Pussy cat!"

Shade lazily opened an eye at the mention of his nickname. While insulting, it would suffice until he could properly introduce himself.

But still, at least he would have someone to chat with. The cell door opened and in came a monster that caused the Nargacuga's blood to run cold. A lean build, albeit more robust than his own, gold scales stripped with cyan, and a head armed with iron strength jaws were all the indication he needed.

It was a Tigrex.

Quickly rising to his feet, Shade readied himself incase he needed to juke the wyvern. Having fought a few Tigrex in the past, Shade had won and lost enough times to know their patterns. The cell door slammed shut, and jade-green eyes met hellfire.

A heavy silence, so heavy you could suffocate, fell onto the two wyverns. Shade unconsciously tapped his claw on the floor, glancing at the monster opposite to him. The Tigrex's stance wasn't aggressive, if he could even put it that way, but his gaze was one of a street thug, and an intelligent one.

"Erm..." Shade's voice, smooth but edgy, broke the silence **(A/N: to humans, this would come out in warbles and chittering)**. "I was expecting company, but not this."

More silence. Shade gave a frustrated sigh and massaged his temples.

"Could you at least say SOMETHING?" He growled slightly, his eyes briefly flashing crimson. "The silent treatment is often a sign of-"

"-Disrespect?" His guest finished his sentence. He had a Brooklyn accent, one the Nargacuga had heard in the Tigrex he fought over the years. "Honestly, I'm not sure if talking to your kind is the best idea."

Shade, though a bit offended by the remark, only turned and raised his paws in defense. "I don't care either way. Though let me put something straight."

He spun around pointed a claw at the Tigrex, an aura of darkness that made the Tigrex jolt slightly. Shade smirked internally at this.

"This isn't your realm, nor is it mine. I've only been here a few days, but I heard enough to know one thing: this planet belongs to them." He points with his tail to the scientists observing them. "This isn't a world where we rule, so it would be nice of you to cooperate with these humans and I if you don't want to get yourself killed."

The Tigrex only stared at him. "And your point is?" he said bluntly.

Shade facepalmed, and sighed in annoyance. _"This ass is either really dense, or his balls are way too big."_

"Forget it." Shade waved a paw dismissively and turned, walking away. "You're probably too dumb to understand anyway. Being a brute like yourself n' all."

"First of all!" the striped predator jumped over him, and landed right in front of him. "I'm no Brute, you twat! And secondly, I have name and it's Boomer!" he roared in an attempt to intimidate the Nargacuga, even though the monster wasn't fazed and just checked his claws in boredom.

"Fine. I'll live by your conditions." Shade replied in a manner that only irritated the Tigrex even more. "And don't call me twat. Shade is what I answer to."

Boomer took a breath to calm his nerves. This Shade guy seems to take pleasure in causing trouble, pushing people buttons until they exploded for his own amusement. If he was gonna be living with this asshole, he is gonna have to put up with his shit, no matter how much he wants to tear out his throat.

"Look, forget I said that. Let's start over." Boomer sat on his hunches. "Since we already know our names, how about you share your story."

"My story?" Shade was caught off guard by the request. "Well, I can't say much about THAT, though I can give a summary." He sat down, sighing. "I'm originally from the Old World, worked as a mercenary for a most of my adult life. When the Frenzy Virus became a problem, I fled to the New World, where up until a few days ago, I earned my keep by attacking settlements that got too close."

"How did you end up in this dump, then?" Boomer asked. "I know for a fact that you Nargacuga aren't easy to capture."

"Ah! Yes, I was about to get to that." Shade said. "I was attacked by a party of hunters, probably because I had been stalking livestock near one of the borders. We fought, and I would of won if this weird-ass hole hadn't appeared and sucked me into this realm."

"Mmhmm." Boomer nodded. "Were those hunters why you have those marks?" he added, pointing to the bullet wounds and large gash. For whatever reason, they had healed rather quickly, becoming nothing but pink marks. The Nargacuga estimated his fur to grow back in a matter of days, or even hours.

"The shoulder wound, yes. The bullet holes, no." Shade leaned back on an elbow. "I got these from a pipsqueak, about a inch shorter than me, and clad in a red hood."

"Wait!" The Tigrex held a finger up. "Did said pipsqueak happen to have silver eyes?"

"Um, yeah? Why'd you ask?" Shade raised an eye-ridge.

"That li'l shit beat me in Rock-Paper-Fuckin'-Scissors!" Boomer shouted, slamming his paw on the ground as he said the last four words. "I would've decked her sorry ass if her friend hadn't stepped in and nailed me in the jewels!" He shook a bit from both the memory and the subtle pain between his legs.

Shade winced in sympathy. Any creature that could think would know that was the worst place to get hit.

"And while I was on the floor, nursing my pride, that 'headmaster' of theirs," He did air-quotes. "Loaded me onto one of their craft and brought me to wherever **here **is. And I'm gonna say you don't know where the hell we are, right?"

_"Took the words right out of my damn mouth." _Shade thought. His silence only confirmed Boomer's suspicions.

Boomer sighed. "Since we're stuck here, got any stories to tell?"

Shade looked a little insecure, but straightened his posture and put a claw to his chin.

"Well..."

* * *

**Meanwhile, in the observation room...**

The two scientists stared at the scene in a mix confusion and curiosity. They expected the two creatures to start ripping each other to shreds the second the yellow one got tossed in. But, other than some snarling here and there, all they really did was...

...Talk. Sure, one sounded like a panther while the other sounded like a lion (If lions apparently had the ability cause environmental damage with a single roar.), but they sounded like they can understand the other clearly.

"I don't get it." One said, bringing his companion's attention to him. "Ozpin said these things are special. They're peculiar, yes, but they don't seem to harbor anything out of the ordinary."

"Um...did you even read the reports?!" His partner yelled. "The black one went up against Roman Torchwick, while **injured**, and sent him packing. The yellow one managed to scare most of the Grimm in Emerald Forest by roaring alone."

"I'm still skeptical." He leaned on the control panel. "What is it about them that has his attention?"

"That is something we're here for."

The two researchers jumped and spun around. Standing behind them was Ozpin and Doctor Bartholomew Oobleck. Oobleck is in charge of teaching the students of Beacon the history of Remnant, though learning from him is a little difficult since he moves and talks so damn fast. For real, did he add crack to his coffee?!

" Mr. Ozpin! Didn't expect y-you or Dr. Oobleck to be here today!" The first scientist stammered.

Ozpin only sipped his coffee. "I only came here for one thing." He walked up to the panel. Oobleck pulled a chair and sat down before pressing a button.

"So what is it that you brought me down here for? I have paperwork to get done." Oobleck asked. He hadn't had his evening coffee yet, so he wasn't as cooperative as he usually was. Well, as cooperative as a caffeine addicted huntsman was, anyway.

"Just adjust the frequencies of the audio feed. Trust me, you'll be suprised." Ozpin said nonchalantly. While the tone bothered Oobleck a bit, he only shook his head and began to turn the knobs.

"This better be worth my time..." Oobleck muttered, listening to the audio warp and buzz with the changing frequencies.

* * *

**Back with the Wyverns...**

"You did WHAT?!" Boomer yelled, flabbergasted. The stories that the two had been passing between each other for the last 15 minutes had started out innocently enough, though soon enough it started going down the...dirty route.

"Look, I was cornered by girl, a MONSTERPHILE of all people, who apparently had super strength when she was aroused. You know it had to be done." Shade defended himself, the red markings that surrounded his eyes burning an even brighter shade of red.

"I mean, we've all lost our virginity in some way, but it's completely bullshit how you lost it!" The Tigrex crossed his arms with a huff, shaking his head in disappointment.

"It's not a big deal! For a guildmarm, she really did surprise me." Shade admitted. "Even for a human, she gave good head."

Boomer only sighed. "I have low standards, but that's freaky, even for me."

"I'm sure it was." a voice said.

Both wyverns jumped at the sound. Shade's tail extended it's spikes on reflex while Boomer crouched low, growling lowly.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to harm you." the voice said reassuringly. Both monsters snapped their heads to the observation window. There, sipping a cup of coffee, was a man wearing small glasses, a twinkle of amusement in his eyes. Shade relaxed his stance, seeing the man as not a threat. Boomer, on the other hand, narrowed his eyes and huffed steam from his nostrils.

"YOU!" Boomer stormed up to the window. "You're the reason why we're locked up here!" the man wasn't phased, though his friend, a man with green hair and large glasses, stared at him in mild intimidation.

"So what if I am. You were a threat to my students, so I had to action." the man spoke, not phased by the monster.

"Wait." Shade pushed aside the Tigrex. "You're speaking like you can understand us. How?"

"Because I can, my feline friend." the man said. "I'm Professor Ozpin, and the man beside me is Dr. Oobleck."

"Greetings, beings from another realm." The bi-speckled man greeted firmly.

"We want to ask some questions about you, and I'm sure you have some questions yourself."

"You think?" Boomer and Shade said in unison.

"I'll go first. Who and what are you?" Ozpin asked.

"I'm Shade, and he's Boomer." the Nargacuga pointed to Boomer. "We're wyverns. I'm a Nargacuga, and he is a Tigrex."

"Our turn. Where are we and how can you understand us?" Boomer asked.

"You, my friend, are in Beacon Academy, one of the finest Huntsman Academies on Remnant." Ozpin said with pride.

"Remnant?" Both wyverns raised an eye ridge.

"The world we live in. Are you not from this world?" Ozpin leaned in.

"Well, technically, Boomer and I are from a realm called Earth." Shade explained. "It is very similar to your realm, except it doesn't contain little girls that move faster than a cheetah."

"Or weird undead creatures that seem to wear masks." Boomer added in.

"Ah yes, I see you met my new student, Ruby Rose." Ozpin said. "She is the purest soul I have ever laid eyes on."

"Purest soul!? The bitch fucking whaled on me every time I lost in Rock-Paper-Scissors!" Boomer rattled the building with his shouting, but Ozpin wasn't phased a bit.

"Enough." Shade sighed. "I enjoy the hospitality you'v given us, but I need room to actually move. Are there any other options for living quarters?"

Ozpin smirked.

"I think I know just the arrangement."

* * *

**Beacon Dorms, the following morning...**

"GOOOOD MORNING, TEAM RWBY!"

Weiss sighed in annoyance. She knew that her "leader" would be a handful, but this was ridiculous! This isn't the Atlas Barracks, you dolt!

"What in the world is wrong with you!" From her position on the floor, Weiss looked up at Ruby, rage quietly bubbling behind her cold gaze. Ruby didn't seem to register it.

"Now that you're awake, we can officially begin our first order of business." Ruby chirped.

"Excuse me!?" Weiss stood up and crossed her arms. She liked the spirit, she had to admit, but to be awoken so rudely would not do.

"Decorating!" Yang's voice cut in. Weiss looked and saw Yang and Blake, Yang carrying a pile of personal belongings. Oh joy...

"We still have to unpack, don't we?" Blake lifted her suitcase. Oh yeah, unpacking! She was so tired from yesterday (and a little sick. Her stomach still feels a little queasy after getting a whiff of that...thing's breath), that she forgot about unpacking.

Suddenly, Blake's suitcase fell open, spilling the contents onto the floor.

"...add cleaning to the to-do list." Yang said.

"That aside! Let us start our first mission: Making ourselves a home! Banzai!" Ruby pumped her fist in the air.

"Banzai!" Yang and Blake chimed in. Weiss only sighed. This was going to be a long day.

After about half an hour of decorating, Team RWBY stood back and admired their handiwork...

...Only to frown upon realizing that their dorm looked like crap. They managed to nail their personal belongings perfectly, but to say they screwed up the sleeping arrangement was an understatement. Who in their right mind just tosses beds up in a pile like that!?

"This...isn't going to work." Weiss said blankly.

"It is a bit cramped." Blake said. She wasn't wrong, the room was a bit small for four people.

"Maybe we should ditch some of our stuff?" Yang suggested.

_"Like my painting of Forever Fall? Hell no!" _Weiss thought.

"Why don't we ditch the beds and replace them with bunk beds!" Ruby said a little too enthusiastically.

"Um...that sounds incredibly dangerous." Weiss said. Growing up in rooms seperate from her siblings, the heiress never thought of bunkbeds necessary.

"And super awesome!" Yang added in.

"Yang and Ruby do have a point." Blake looked at her teammates.

"Why don't we leave to a vote?" Weiss suggested.

"I don't think that's necessary." Ruby said, rushing to reorganize the beds. Yang and Blake were not far behind, joining the crimsonette in rearranging the furniture. Weiss pinched the bridge of her nose and murmured under her breath, but went assist in rearranging the furniture.

After a minute, the "bunks" were in place. Weiss and Ruby's bunk had Ruby's bed suspended on a system of ropes, covered by a white sheet to presumably give the crimsonette some privacy. Yang and Blake's bunk had Yang's bed situated with the legs carefully placed on top of some books, which served as bases for the bed.

Despite being hazardous, it worked.

"Now that is done, let us get to our sec-!" Ruby was cut off by knock at the door.

"Huh, who can that be?" She walked to the door and opened it. It was Professor Ozpin.

"Oh! Good Morning Mr. Ozpin" Ruby greeted politely.

"Good Morning, Ms. Rose." Ozpin greeted back. "I just came here to drop off something for you girls."

"What would that be, professor?" Weiss walked up behind Ruby.

"First of all," Ozpin reached into his pocket and pulled out four earpieces. "You have a new guest joining you for your stay. He speaks a different language than we do, so it is necessary that we wear these to understand him."

"Okaaay?" Ruby was a little lost, but she handed them to her teammates and put them on. They were surprisingly comfortable. "Where is our guest, exactly?"

"Oh, he is right he-" Ozpin gestured to the space beside him, but he looked around once he realized his "guest" wasn't there. "Where did he go?"

"Is this a joke, because I'm not laughing." Weiss snarked putting her hands on her hips.

"If its a joke then why am I here?" Said a smooth voice behind the heiress and Ruby.

On instinct, Weiss spun around and roundhouse kicked the source of the voice, who yelped as he got knocked into a Blake's bookshelf. All four girls got into fitting stances, but their faces melted into confusion when they got a good look at it. Ruby, however, turned pale upon recognizing the thing from a few nights before.

Draconic features and panther like qualities made up the newcomers body, which had fading scars from a tough battle. The creature let out groan and rubbed it's temple, which had a comical bump forming on it.

"That was a rude way to greet your guests! Learn some respect!" He hissed, his eyes seemed to glow like hellfire. The four girls just stood there, shocked. This thing looked like nothing else they had ever seen, and not only that, but it can also speak!

"Umm...Professor? What is this?" Blake asked, completely baffled.

"Just a little something I decided to hand down to you. I'm sure it'll explain the situation for you. Anyway, you should probably start on getting ready for the day. Good day, girls." With that said, Ozpin left, closing the door and leaving a baffled Team RWBY alone with...whatever that creature was.

One by one, they turned and looked at the monster, who sat on his haunches and checked the blade-like extensions on his arms. His eyes widened when he realized he had an audience. The creature straightened itself and rubbed it's paws, shifting and looking around.

"Um...hi?"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Ho boy! It was a choir to get this done, but it was worth it.**

**As I write this, COVID-19 has forced my school to do online classes, which means I won't be able to work on this story as often as I like. However, the next story I update will probably be Fossil Fighters: Diggers Bounty. **

**Until next time, catch you later, and for those living in these uncertain times...stay safe.**


	8. A Rough Start

**Apologies**** for** **keeping**** you folks waiting. The end of the school year had taken a lot of out of me, causing a condition I think we're all familiar with. That's right, we have Writer's Block everyone. Now you know why the Fossil Fighters story got deleted.**

**Anyway, on with the show!**

**Chapter 6: a Rough Start.**

**Summary: Our monsters, being put under the care of teenagers of all people, learn about their new home, both of it's beauty, and great danger.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything except headcanons and the like. All characters, creatures, and other things are property of Rooster Teeth and Capcom.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

As a monster, Shade had been in many, many situations, and it would probably take a week or two to explain it all. But to say he sat in a room full of teens while some old buffoon blabbered on and on about his youth slaying monsters would definitely seem a bit ridiculous.

Yet, here he was, sitting on his haunches next to a group that called themselves "Team RWBY", while the leader of the group calling themselves "Team JNPR", Jaune Arc, a blonde boy who seemed rather typical, sat to their left behind them with his fellow monster: Boomer. The Tigrex didn't seem to care at all for the lesson, or anyone in the room for that matter, even though his assigned partner (Jaune) was obviously uncomfortable with being next to the wyvern.

During the short time before they had to sprint across campus to get to class, he learned quite a bit about his new roommates.

Ruby Rose. Same scythe wielding girl in red he encountered several nights ago. At first, there was a tension, since both remembered the night that led to his capture. After some nagging from her teammates, the crimsonette said that he appeared out of nowhere, engaging with her in combat before he was subdued by the Authorities. After Shade then added his part of the story, Ruby said that she regretted attacking him, bringing up the injuries she found on him. Shade, knowing the girl was only acting in self defense (to be fair, he wasn't in a good mindset himself that night), apologized as well.

He couldn't help but admire her resolve to be team leader, for someone so young (Ruby is 15 while her teammates are 17). And why was she so damn cute!?

Next came Weiss Schnee. Her personality hinted at being from a rich family, as she acted snobbish he stuck out his paw for a handshake, complaining how it was filthy and whatnot. After some coaxing from her teammates, she reluctantly shook it. Despite being kind of a bitch, the Nargacuga sensed a tsundere vibe to her. Perhaps there was room for love in that cold soul. She also had beauty where it counts, he would admit.

Then there was Blake Belladonna. Kept to herself, kinda hard to read, seemed to watch your every move. She expressed wariness around him at first, but thankfully softened once he told his tale. There was something about her the wyvern just couldn't place. Something about her black bow made him suspicious, but he quickly dropped it since it was probably his paranoia acting again.

Finally, there was Yang Xiao Long. She was very...expressive. While initially, she antagonized him for attacking Ruby, who happened to be her little sister, after explaining how he got his ass beat, she did a complete 180. She was okay, though the amount of puns she used was f**king ridiculous. Also...big ta-tas. She got 'em.

Anyway, so here he was, sitting in a class listening to some guy who apparently seemed to care more about boasting about his "glorious youth" than teaching what Shade believed was a biology class. The man who spoke before him was Professor Peter Port, a so-called "huntsman" who wielded an axe that can also become a blunderbuss.

Shade trusted the man to be somewhat useful as his reputation claimed to be. If he and Boomer were going to live here, may as well learn about it as they go.

_"Now, if only the fat fuck would stop telling stories and, I don't know, ACTUALLY TEACH THE DAMN CLASS!" _Shade screamed internally. While he usually had a lot of patience, this was one of the few times where said patience had been tested, if the suppressed growls of irritation gave any indication. Nonetheless, he listened.

"Monsters, Demons, Prowlers of the Night." Port listed the nicknames of the monsters that ruled this realm. "Yes, the Creatures of Grimm have many, many names. But I simply refer to them as prey." He said laughing confidently. The students, however, didn't share his enthusiam and remained silent. Poor Ruby had already fallen asleep twice.

Shade, on the other hand, raised an eye ridge and looked at the sketches Grimm on the board behind the man. Just prey? Those things don't look like a pushover to him, and he had experience from back home to prove it.

The silence, meanwhile, still hung heavy.

"Uh..." Port's professionalism seemed to slip a bit, but he quickly saved face. "...and you shall too, upon graduating from this prestigious academy."

_'You don't say?' _Shade snarked in his head.

"Now, as I was saying," the professor continued. "Vale, as well as the other three kingdoms, are safe havens from an otherwise treacherous world."

Shade gave a silent huff at this. If this is what the folk of this world have to deal with, then they better be prepared if the more dangerous monsters from his realm came to visit.

"This world is absolutely teaming with creatures that would love nothing more than to rip you to pieces." Port said darkly. Shade had to agree with him on that one. Nature was cruel, no matter where you go. "And that's where WE come in." the professor added. "Huntsmen! Huntresses..." he added, "winking" at Yang, who rolled her eyes with a groan.

_"This ass is like, I don't know, 60? He's a little old to be doing that."_ Shade shivered at the memories of watching elders trying to be "hip" and "cool". Oh, the stereotypes they pulled...

Despite the discomfort, he continued listening.

"Individuals who have sworn to protect those who cannot protect themselves." The man continued. "'From what?' You may ask? Why...the very world!" He outstretched his arms to emphasize his point.

Again, dead silence (aside from one student who cheered, but we'll ignore her). Nonetheless, he continued.

"That is what you're trying to become. But first, a story." Port said all too happily, earning a groan from everyone. Shade put his head on Ruby's desk space with a huff and growled softly in frustration. This was gonna be a long day, wasn't it?

A scribbling noise to his right brought Shade's attention to Ruby, who was doodling on a sheet of scratch paper. One in particular caught the Nargacuga's attention, who cocked an eye ridge and leaned in a bit to see it. On the sheet was a rather crude drawing of Port, complete with flies buzzing around him. Childish? Yes. Insulting? Probably, depending on the context.

Ruby held up the drawing to show her team, who had varying reactions. Yang, of course, giggled quietly. Weiss only stared, eyes narrowing in irritation. Blake, all the while, just read her smut novel without a care for her team's shenanigans.

Port, however, heard Yang's giggles and ceased his ramblings, clearing his throat, which caused them to stop. Without further interruption, he resumed his story. He didn't hear much from said story, other than something about returning with a captured beast and being called a hero. Port then bowed, like he was expecting applause (which, of course, he didn't get any).

"The moral of this story? A true huntsman must be honorable."

Shade had stopped listening and resorted to grooming himself, while Ruby was being increasingly silly. Not that he minded, though.

"A true huntsman must be dependable."

A sudden chill in the air brought the wyvern's attention to Weiss, who seemed to be getting more pissed off by the second. Her icy glare, making the air seem to drop to sub-zero temperatures, was starting to unnerve the Nargacuga.

"A true huntsman must be strategic,..."

Shade felt his fur standing up as he heard Weiss's knuckles pop as her hand curled into a fist. This girl better watch her next move, as the next could land her in hot water real fast.

"Well educated,..."

Shade's muscles tensed up. 'Don't make a fool of yourself' was the thought circulating his head as he watched the scene unfold.

"...and wise!"

Shade then glanced at some cages, each labeled with a different name for each creature. Maybe..

"So, who among you believes to be the embodiment of these traits?" Port asked.

It was then that Weiss's hand shot up.

"I do sir!" she said boldly.

_"Desperate to prove a point? Really?"_ Shade snarked internally, straightening himself and rising to his feet. If she wanted to prove herself, then she needed an example. He raised a paw, drawing attention from everyone. He wasn't sure he wanted attention on HIMSELF, but he kept his composure (He caught a few stares on the way here. Why not add a few more to the pile.)

"Hmm..." Port looked at the white-haired girl, then the wyvern. He turned to Shade and stepped up.

"You must be one the creatures Ozpin brought up during his meeting, yes?" He asked

A nod.

"Well then. If you think you have the for mentioned traits, step forth and chose your opponent." He gestured to the rattling cages, the beasts within snarling.

Shade looked back at Weiss, who stared in disbelief.

"What ever happened to ladies first!?" She almost shrieked.

"That rule doesn't apply to ALL situations, Ice-cube. Now watch and learn." Shade padded up to the front, which served as a makeshift battle ring. He scanned each cage, reading the labels for each species (**A/N: If you want context for that, then follow the story as it develops**). Boarbatusk, Ursai, Nevermore...

With a flick of his tail, a barbed feather was sent flying into the lock for the cage labeled "_Alpha Beowolf"_, knocking off the lock. With nothing stopping it from getting out, the Grimm burst out and stared him down.

Covered in bone armor and appearing to wear a skull mask, the Beowolf reminded Shade of the werewolf legends back home. Snarling, the Grimm lowered onto all fours, and began circling the panther mimic.

Shade did the same, growling and baring his teeth. His tail rattled in anticipation, spikes extending outwards to maximize the damage dealt. His ears flattened against his head, hissing to counter the barks coming from the wolf mimic.

They lunged at each other, colliding in mid-air and slamming onto the floor. Shade was on top, throwing punches that the Grimm dodged before it countered by grabbing the smaller creature and throwing him across the room.

Flipping in midair, Shade landed on his feet, leaving scratch marks in the wooden floor. The wyvern quickly assessed the situation. This was another thing he hated about his new size. While Shade stood at 5 foot 3 inches, his opponent was easily 7 feet tall, and at this rate, probably outweighed him. Forming a quick plan in his head, Shade shrieked and launched himself forward with a flap of his wings.

The Alpha Grimm met the Nargacuga's claws with equal ferocity, swinging wildly with it's claws. The beowolf eventually backed Shade to an empty desk-row, the latter hopping on top. With a roar, the Beowolf raised his fist to slam it on the monster's head.

**KERUNCH!**

.

.

.

"...miss!"

Surprised, the Grimm looked to see the Nargacuga no longer in front of it, it's fist only striking the wooden desk and spreading splinters everywhere. To the beast's left, Shade sat in a crouch, a smug look on his face as he waved to taunt the Grimm. Growling in annoyance, it tried again.

**WHACK!**

It missed again.

**WHACK!**

Once again, it missed.

**WHACK!**

Like the previous times, it missed.

Howling in rage, the Beowolf swung wildly, slamming it's paws on every spot it saw the Nargacuga standing on. And of course, Shade dodged every single strike, becoming a blur as he continued evading. He was moving so fast, that the other occupants in the room could've swore they were seeing triple images of him.

As the, now exhausted, the Grimm reeled back for another blow, Shade jumped into the air and flipped forward, slamming his tail down onto the beast's head and sending it crashing to the ground.

In a daze, the Grimm scrambled on the ground, trying to stand on shaking limbs. That attempt failed when a right chop from the Nargacuga broke the monsters forearm, the sound echoing out as the wolf-like creature let out a loud "YIP!" from the pain.

With his prey distracted, Shade went for the kill.

Tackling the Beowolf to the ground, Shade opened his beaked jaw, revealing his long canines and sharp teeth, and clamped down on the Grimm's throat. Even as the creature tried to force him off by scratching his sides, he held on, feeling the beast's movements become slower with every second. After a moment, the creature became still, and it's paws fell to the ground, unmoving.

Releasing the now dead Grimm, Shade hopped off of it and looked at the class. Everyone was in stunned silence. Ruby's silver eyes shined with amazement. Weiss almost seemed impressed, but turned away as soon as she realized his eyes were on her. Blake had an indeterminate expression on her olive-colored face, though she gave the energy that she was impressed. Yang's jaw had dropped at some point, probably from the brutal takedown Shade had just performed.

With a toothy grin on his beak, Shade bowed as a few students clapped in approval.

"Well...that was something." Port said as the carcass disappeared in a puff of black smoke. "You certainly have out done yourself, Mr...uh..."

"Shade, sir?" Ruby finished for the professor.

"Yes! Mr. Shade, thank you." He said. "Well, Mr. Shade, I hope your time at Beacon serves you well."

With a warble in thanks, Shade walked back to his spot beside Ruby, smirking smugly at Weiss, who fumed at him from her seat. When Port called her up to face her opponent, she stood up rather stiffly and went into a nearby room, emerging a few minutes later in her personal outfit, Which consisted of a jacket over a strapless dress, combined nicely with a combat skirt. In her hand was her Rapier, Myrtenaster, which was built to be some sort of wand/pistol hybrid.

Weiss brandished her weapon and held steady, staring down whatever Port had in store next. The Grimm within the cage grunted, hitting the sides hard enough to shake and move it.

"Good luck, Ice-cube! You're gonna need it!" Shade cheered. Even though he wasn't too fond of the rich girl, a little good sportsmanship never hurt now, did it?

"Go, Weiss!" Yang pumped her fist in the air.

"Fight well!" Blake waved a mini flag with "RWBY" written on it.

"YEAH! REPRESENT TEAM RUBY!" Ruby shouted cheerfully. To Weiss, however, it was annoying.

"Ruby, I'm trying to focus." Weiss yelled, having trouble keeping her already short temper in check.

"Geez, getting salty over moral support? We're only trying to help you here!" Shade tried to reason. Weiss only sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Just stay out of my way!" She set her sights back on the cage.

"Let the battle, BEGIN!" With a swing of axe, Port released Weiss' Opponent, a Boarbatusk. Imagine a wild hog, but with bone armor, black fur, more than one set of red eyes, and massive tusks. That was the monstrosity that wasted no time charging at the heiress, hoping to gore her with it's tusks.

Thinking quickly, Weiss sidestepped the Grimm and struck it with her blade, the metal bouncing off of it without causing a scratch. The Grimm spun back around, staring down Weiss as the fencer got into a fighting stance.

"Haha! You weren't expecting that, were you?" Port provided commentary as the fight continued.

"Hang in there, Weiss!" Ruby shouted.

"What she said! Make 'em squeal!" Shade barked from his position next to the scythe wielder.

Summoning a glyph, Weiss shot forward, Rapier poised to penetrate the Boarbatusk's thick hide. The Grimm did the same, charging at the fencer in an attempt to ram her.

Moving to evade the Grimm's attack, Weiss attempted to leap over it, but in doing so ends up with her weapon tangled in it's tusks. Her expression briefly shows panic as she attempts to dislodge her weapon from her opponent's tusks.

"A bold new approach, I like it!" Port noted from the sidelines.

_"More like put her in a compromising position." _Shade wasn't amused. Her build and weapon weren't built for something heavy like the Boarbatusk. If she were to kill it, the goal would be to go for the underbelly, since there wasn't any bone armor protecting it down there.

"Come on Weiss, show it who's boss!" Ruby cheered. Weiss was snapped her head to the Crimsonette to glare at her, but then her weapon was pulled from her grip by a tug from the Grimm, sending the rapier across the room and to clatter a few feet away.

"What's your plan now, Snowball?" The Nargacuga mused to himself, leaning closer with his eyes narrowing. Unless she had a knife strapped to her thigh, there will be nothing stopping that thing from decking her.

"Oho! What shall you do without your weapon?" Port asked. Weiss didn't respond as she was thrown into the air and fell face first on the floor. Grunting, she lifted herself up and rolled out of the way just in time to avoid another charge, her foe unable to stop itself as it crashed into a nearby desk row.

Running across the ring, Weiss grabbed Myrtenaster and turned to face her opponent again, the Grimm regaining it's footing and glaring at her.

"Weiss! Go for it's belly! It has no armor underne-!"

"STOP TELLING ME WHAT TO DO!" Weiss hollered, her patience finally breaking through. The outburst made Ruby flinch back before sinking into her seat, looking hurt. Shade felt a twinge of anger build within him at that. Even though he barely knew the kid, nobody deserved that treatment.

**rrrrrrrRRRRRRREEEEEEEE!**

The sound of something spinning brought everyone's attention back to the Boarbatusk, which had curled up into a ball and began to roll at high speeds, moving faster as it charged up it's attack.

Then...It sped forward, barreling toward the white-haired girl with enough force to probably mangle her upon impact. That would've happened, until Weiss stabbed her weapon into the ground, summoning a barrier in the form of glyph in front of her. Panicking, the Grimm couldn't stop itself in time, squealing as it hit the barrier and landed on it's back.

Seeing her chance, Weiss jumped up and summoned another glyph, this glyph turning black and launching her forward, Rapier poised to impale her foe. The Boarbatusk couldn't right itself before it's gut was penetrated by Myrtenaster, squealing and twitching in pain for a few seconds before falling limp.

Weiss panted as her foe began disintegrating. Shade, while impressed with the quick thinking at the end, was disappointed. Getting pissed off because she was taking orders from a younger girl. Kinda pathetic, really.

"Bravo! BRAVO!" Port congratulated the Heiress. "It appears that we are indeed in the presence of a true huntress in training." He praised Weiss as rose to her feet, not noticing the icy glare she sent at her team, specifically Ruby and Shade. The former shrunk further in her seat while the latter growled and countered her freezing gaze with his own burning one.

Port later dismissed the class, Weiss being among the first to leave, nose high in the air snootily. Her team alongside Jaune, Boomer, and Shade watched as she stormed off.

Boomer, eyeing Weiss' retreating form, decided to break the silence.

"I wonder what has her panties in a twist?" The Tigrex commented, his jade eyes showing indifference at the girl walking out the door.

"I wouldn't put it that way, but yeah, same thought went through my head." His blonde partner said in agreement. Jaune then looked at the girls sitting below. "What do you guys think?"

The girls (and one monster) looked at one another.

"For one thing, she is a Schnee. They aren't exactly known for being very...'cooperative.'" Blake said blankly, crossing her arms.

"You think!?" Yang shouted. "She outright exploded at Ruby just because she was pointing out weak-points! She does realize that the point of teams is to work together, right?"

"I was...just trying to be...a good leader..." Ruby whimpered, her red bangs hiding her eyes. Yang pulled her sister into a hug from behind, her chin resting on the crimsonette's head.

"It's not that you're a bad leader, Rubes. It's just that Weiss is rather...uptight." Yang said.

"That's putting it lightly." Shade said, drawing the others attention. "I barely know her, but she shows behavior I often see in brats." The Nargacuga continued. "Outside of whatever training she did, she probably never had to lift finger for anything."

"Meaning?" Jaune asked, a bit clueless.

"It means she has a inferiority complex, dumbass!" Boomer hit Jaune on the back on his head "lightly", the blow actually knocking the poor guy over. "She probably views the little shit-"

"Hey!" Ruby shouted in protest, but the Tigrex ignored her.

"-As nothing more than child. And while I do view the kid as a bit childish, her combat skills seem to be on point, based on the big-ass scythe she uses." Boomer said.

"Huh, never took you for the analytical type." Shade smirked as they gathered their things. Boomer puffed out his chest in pride.

"Eh. It's a vital tool all monsters are taught. 'Always have a plan when fighting', that's what they say."

"I guess so." the Nargacuga said as he stretched and began ascending the stairs.

As the group got up to leave, Shade pulled Ruby aside and told the others that they'll catch up later. For now, though, they had other matters to attend to. Matters regarding a certain white haired bitch...

* * *

**A few minutes later...**

It didn't take long to find the White Fencer, as Shade's sense of smell led both him and Ruby to the Heiress, who was currently walking ahead of them.

"HEY! RICH N' PRISSY!" He roared, getting Weiss' attention. The girl twisted around to snap at whoever called her out, but her expression only dulled into annoyance upon seeing who it was.

"What do you two want?" Weiss growled, her icy gaze barely concealing her rage.

"What do we want?! More like, what the hell was that back there?!" Shade pointed in the direction of Prof. Port's lecture hall with his tail.

"Care to remind me what I did to earn YOUR ire?" The Heiress asked, crossing her arms.

"He's wondering why you yelled at me during that fight." Ruby explained, stepping in for the wyvern. "As team leader, I need to know. Like, what is wrong with you? Why are you being-?"

"What is wrong with me?! WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU!?" Weiss snarled, taking a step closer to Ruby. "You're supposed to be a leader and all you've been so far is a nuisance!" She got in Ruby's space, her face mere inches from the Crimsonette's.

Though intimidated by this display, Ruby's expression twisted into scowl and she reutrned the Heiress' advances with a shove of her own, causing the latter to stumble and nearly losing her footing. Ruby was about to do her own advance on Weiss when a black-scaled paw from Shade gripped her shoulder and pulled her back.

"What did she do to earn that title?" Shade asked inquisitively, his Hellfire eyes starting to take a red tint as he stalked up to Weiss, placing himself between her and Ruby.

"That's my point." Weiss gestured a hand to the red-cloaked girl. "This girl. This...this..._child! _Had done nothing at all to earn her position here at Beacon!"

"Did you not hear the story of how I got here? She fought both a crime boss and me, a beast not even from this realm, to get into this damn place!" Shade barked back.

"Even if she did achieve those feats, my point still stands." Weiss grumbled, her head turned to the side with her arms crossed. Shade only rolled his eyes with a scoff.

_"Calling Ruby a child when she acts like one herself." _He thought to himself. _"Hypocrisy at it's finest."_

"Weiss..." Ruby walked up from behind Shade and stood beside him. "Just, Where did this come from? What happened to the talk about working together? Y'know, as a team."

"Oh, I do teams alright." Weiss got in Ruby's face again. "Just not ones led by children like you. Your family would be ashamed, really." She snarked, cruel amusement in her eyes as Ruby clenched her fists in quiet rage.

Her gaze then snapped to the Nargacuga.

"And especially those who choose filth like **you.**" Weiss spat to the wyvern before turning and walking away, leaving a fuming Scythe-Wielder and shocked Nargacuga behind.

_"She...She had to go there, did she?"_

If there was anything that Shade hated being reminded of, was being reminded of his flaws. Weakness was something Shade, like most monsters, didn't like showing nor being reminded of, as showing weakness in the wild was a recipe for disaster. Last time he allowed himself to show weakness, it didn't end well. He can still remember the fires, the bloodshed, the-

"That didn't look like it went well." a wise voice said behind them.

Both Shade and Ruby jumped and spun around to see Ozpin standing there behind them, mug in hand. Shade put a paw to his chest and let out a breath.

"Godammit, Ozpin! You nearly gave me heart attack!" Shade said, his heart slowly returning to a normal rhythm.

"My apologies, Mr. Shade." Ozpin gave a small smile, before turning serious and looking at Ruby. "Now, do tell, Miss Rose. What is the cause behind your quarrel with Miss Schnee?"

The Nargacuga and Crimsonette shared a glance, Shade gesturing with his head to the professor. After a moment, Ruby sighed and looked at Ozpin.

"It wasn't anything too serious, just an argument over leadership. Though..." Ruby trailed off, pressing her pointer fingers together. "Was my position a mistake? My position as leader?"

"That remains to be seen." Ozpin replied simply. "I would consider it preposterous if I choose someone else to be leader of your team."

"What do you mean?" Ruby asked, tilting her head like a puppy. Shade then stepped forward.

"He means, it has only been one day." He explained. "It's a little early to be having second thoughts. I've been with you girls for one day myself and I haven't had any issues."

Ruby looked at him inquisitively, raising an eye-brow. Shade's gaze shifted between the Crimsonette and Ozpin before he sighed in defeat.

"Ok, maybe a few issues." he confessed. "But it's true though."

"Excellent point, Shade." Ozpin smiled and turned back to Ruby. "Ruby, if you think you're not fit to be team leader, please know that even as Headmaster of Beacon, I have made more mistakes than any man, woman, or child on this planet."

"But..." he continued. "My decision to make you leader so far hasn't been one of them. Do you?"

Ruby hummed in thought while Shade looked at her. She had the compassion, the heart, and optimism of a good leader. Plus, she was adorable, and fairly pretty for her age. He didn't think Ozpin made any mistake choosing her.

After a moment, Ruby looked up and shook her head.

"Let me leave this as my lesson." Ozpin said. "Being Team Leader isn't just a title you carry into battle. It is a badge worn constantly."

"He's right." Shade spoke up. "If you get cold-feet now, who be there to lead your team into battle?"

Ruby's eyes widened in shock, and the Nargacuga had to stop a smirk from appearing on his beak. She definitely didn't expect those words coming from a hotshot like him.

Satisfied, Ozpin turned to leave, but not before saying one more thing.

"Regardless of what happens. You have been burdened with a daunting responsibility, Ruby." Shade could hear...weariness...in Ozpin's voice as he began to walk away. "I suggest you take some time to think about how you'll uphold this burden."

With that said, the Headmaster walked away and disappeared around a corner, leaving the girl and monster alone. For a minute, an awkward silence hung heavy in the air, the only sound being the chatter of students outside.

The silence was broken by the sound of Ruby's stomach growling. The Monster raised an eye ridge while Ruby's face flushed in embarrassment.

"I guess all that drama made you hungry, eh?" Shade couldn't stop a chuckle from escaping his throat. Ruby pouted and crossed her arms, turning away. She couldn't hide the humor in voice, however.

"Yeah, I guess so." She said. "Care to join me for Dinner? The others should be at the cafeteria by now." She said, walking to the exit.

"Sure, I could eat." Shade then followed her outside. For a few minutes, the odd pair walked side by side, passing a few students who were either heading back to their dorms, heading to the cafeteria, or after school activities. Shade drew a few glances from the students as they passed, whispering among themselves with curiosity, fear, or both. All parties (minus Ruby) gave him a wide berth.

"Why did you defend me back there?" Ruby asked, keeping her eyes on the road ahead. "I attacked you the other day, and yet you agreed to bunk with me and my team. You could've just denied the offer, and remained in whatever place Beacon was keeping you. So why do you defend me?"

Shade opened his beak to respond, but then closed it. Why did he do it? Was it empathy? Did he see something in her and not realize it? Eventually, he spoke.

"I'm...not so sure myself." He admitted. "But, I believe it has something to do with my way of life."

"Really? And what's that?" Ruby asked.

"Well...um..." The Nargacuga shifted his gaze randomly. "It's not easy to explain, but basically, it involves finding your place in the Natural Order." he said.

"Okay, but what does it have to do with helping me?" Ruby asked again. "You barely even know me!"

"I've been searching for my place in the Natural Order for most of my life," Shade turned his gaze to the setting sun. "And since I'm stuck here, I may as well try to help them find their place too, I don't know."

The duo reached the Cafeteria and walked in. Inside, they way Yang, Blake and Team JNPR along with Boomer. Shade could hear the Tigrex talking, obviously telling a story judging by the varying looks of interest.

Yang chewed on a hamburger as she listened. Blake read her book, but occasionally glanced at the Wyvern. Jaune, while still fidgety around the monster, had relaxed a bit and listened while ate his meal. Nora Valkyrie, a hyperactive redhead with knack for for being random (Shade couldn't help but feel a twinge of fear around her. Something about her made him nervous.), sat close to the Tigrex, cerulean eyes sparkling in wonder. Pyrrha Nikos, a powerful but timid women with an amazonian build, ate her dinner as Boomer continued his story. Lie Ren, a handsome young man who seemed to not give a fuck (He was the only one who didn't jump or duck for cover when Ozpin placed Boomer in their care.), sat quietly, but showed interest regardless.

"Look, kid." Shade brought the Crimsonette's attention back to him. "I don't like getting close to people, especially humans. But, if I really am stuck here, then it is my purpose to make myself useful."

"I guess." Ruby shrugged. "But what is your plan, though?"

"We help each other, duh." Shade said. "You want to be a leader, and I'm looking for something to fight for. If we work together, we can achieve our dreams!"

The Black Wyvern extended a paw.

"Wanna give it a go?" he asked.

Ruby looked at the outstretched paw for a moment, contemplating her choices. A confident smirk then appeared on her face, and without hesitation, took his paw in her hand and shook it. It was a deal.

With that done, Ruby turned and headed for her friend's table. Stopping, she looked back at Shade.

"Are you coming?"

"Sure." Shade grinned, and proceeded to join the others.

If he had looked behind him, however, he would've saw a snowflake floating by the large windows, before being blown away by a gust of chilly wind.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**A snowflake, in the beginning of Autumn? I wonder what that could mean ;)**

**I have something special planned for Weiss, so be ready.**

**This chapter was written over the course of 3 months, and the pandemic had caused my inspiration to write to run dry because I had been focusing on keeping my family and I safe.**

**I'll try to be more frequent with my updates, but I won't be on a schedule, so I can't make any promises.**

**Anyways, I hope you folks at home are doing well, leave a review, favorite, or follow, and until next time...**

**_Stay tuned..._**


	9. Serenade in the Night

**Chapter 7:** **Serenade**** in the Night.**

**Summary: After being told off by her teammates, Weiss heads off to blow off some steam. Here, she meets another being from Shade's realm, a beast that also shared a burden.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the crap shown here. All rights go to RoosterTeeth and Capcom.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Emerald Forest, 8:00 PM...**

Weiss stormed down the path leading to the Emerald Forest, blood boiling with anger. How dare Ruby and that THING stand up to her like that. She went through all of that trouble to prove that she can handle herself (and get back at that show-off of a creature.), but she was still told off regardless.

She walked down past the launch pads Ozpin used for training, and descended the slope they used to return to both professors after Initiation. That Ozpin had made a mistake! Who in their right mind would select a child to be leader!? It's bullshit!

Looking up from her thoughts, Weiss noticed that she had come into a clearing. Other than a few fireflies that dotted the grass every now and then, there was no sign of life under the stars and bright moon.

Perfect for taking her mind off of things and unwind.

Weiss then walked up to a nearby tree and sat down at the base. Despite prefering to stay away from Nature, Weiss liked the many sounds that nature produced. Closing her ice-blue eyes, Weiss let out a breath as she listened to the crickets.

It was then her mind wandered back to earlier, back to that fateful class, and the argument that followed. Just thinking of Ruby made Weiss grit her teeth. Everything about the Crimsonette was wrong to her. Her optimism, her perkiness, her childishness, her...smile, her...obliviousness...

The more the Heiress thought about it, the more Ruby reminded her of herself, when she was a child. Albeit, a tad bit more mature and aware, but it still stood. Ruby technically everything Weiss had been, but she got to live her freedom longer than she had.

Freedom.

The word sparked a combination of deep hatred and sadness in the Heiress. It brought back memories of how she became the "Ice Queen", of how she went from a girl who had everything to just another stepping stool in her family's business.

Her family. Weiss' family had been close, long ago, but as outside forces began threatening them, her father turned cold and manipulative, and her mother turned to the bottle, dividing the family. All Weiss had left were her siblings, her older sister, Winter, and her little brother, Whitley.

For a time, she had a strong bond with her siblings, who would help her cope with the increasing ire of her father as the years went by. Sadly, as the years went by, the siblings grew apart, with Winter leaving to join the Atlesian Military and Weiss coming to Beacon a few years after that, leaving Whitley all alone. Even though Whitley wasn't really as close to Weiss as she was with Winter, they were still family regardless.

Weiss felt her throat tighten a bit, and she had to shut her eyes to stop the tears from flowing. It wasn't fair, that Ruby and her sister, Yang, had each other for all of their lives, but Weiss hadn't had anyone to support her (minus her butler, Klein, But there was only so much the man could do).

The truth was, she wanted to be close to her teammates. She really did. But the years of hatred built from resentment for her father had caused her to become irate and harsh, always quick to snap at anyone who made her day worse than it had to be. Just like her father...

Weiss touched her face and felt the wetness. She hated crying. It made her look weak, which Weiss had learned the hard way when her father lashed out at her when he noticed her sympathy for the Faunus servants in the mansion.

_"Alright, enough depressing crap."_ She thought, wiping her eyes with a handkerchief. _"I need to just relax."_

Taking a few breaths to regain her composure, she whipped out her scroll and turned the volume up to max, then chose a song on her playlist. A familiar medley, one with a piano, started filling the night air. A small smile appeared on her face.

A little singing couldn't hurt.

* * *

Across the clearing and in a grove of trees, a beast was on the prowl.

A lean form, covered in white scales and fur, walked between the trees as it searched for a later night snack. A series of large white scales, each accented with black, trailed dow the creatures tail, which was forked at the tip. Long forelimbs, with membranes of skin covered in fur, served as wings for the predator as it walked on paws tipped with black long, black, spear-like claws. It's head resembled an ancient sabertooth-cats of ages past, with small ears to prevent heat loss and massive, orange tusks pointing downward from the upper jaw. The most frightening thing of all though, was its eyes, which shone sapphire in the dark forest.

This monster, as he was known by the locals of his home realm, was a Barioth.

This particular male, Douglas, had wound up on Remnant during a routine perimeter check of his territory. An avalanche caused by a rogue Banbaro (Of course it was a bloody Banbaro) had forced the Barioth to fly to escape. Unfortunately, he hadn't been watching where he was flying, and before he even knew it, a rip in Space-Time appeared on his flightpath, catching the wyvern off-guard and sucking him into whatever hell-hole this place was.

That was yesterday, though. Now, the Barioth stalked his way out of the treeline and out onto a clearing, illuminated by the moon (which had actually been partially obliterated). It was quiet, save for the sound of crickets and quiet sound of Douglas' own foot steps.

It was a pleasant night, though a bit warm for his tastes. Being from Hoarfrost Reach, Douglas wasn't too tolerant of warmer temperatures, only ever venturing South during Winter, when temperatures were a bit more suitable for the wyvern.

His eyes locked onto a potential prey source.

A single deer, a buck because of the antlers on it's head, grazed on the grasses. Its ears turned in multiple directions, obviously listening for danger. Lowering himself to the ground, the Barioth prepared to pounce on the animal and dig into it's flesh.

Even though it wasn't chunky and fat like a Popo, it would suffice.

Suddenly, the deer's head shot up, causing the Sabertooth-mimic to freeze, not making a sound. The deer then took off, bounding into the brush and disappearing.

"Dammit..." He hissed, his voice containing an Northern British accent. He had eaten recently, but he wasn't the kind to miss a chance to eat.

It was then, he heard it. His ear twitched as he heard the sound of a human instrument, he remembered it was called a piano, filled the air. It was...nice, but then he heard the singing.

He turned and saw the source. A young girl, dancing slowly and fluidly, like a ballet dancer. Her lithe form twisted and pivoted with grace and beauty as she danced and sang. He sat on his haunches and closed his eyes, listening as her voice filled the night air.

**_(Mirror Mirror Pt. 1 by Jeff Williams. Feat: Casey Lee Williams.)_**

**_Mirror..._**

**_Tell me something..._**

**_Tell who's loneliest, of all..._**

Douglas' ear twitched upon hearing something that didn't belong. A bestial growl. His eyes snapped open and searched the clearing for the source. His gaze landed on a creature, built like a bear, covered in bone armor and appearing to have a bone mask with red markings. It's red eyes showed no emotion except mindless rage as it stalked slowly towards its target.

More growls followed as others of it's kind, smaller and covered in less armor, appeared out of the trees.

The Barioth felt something within him. An urge to protect, which was strongest when he looked at the girl. If it was Paternal Instincts, then why her and now? Whatever reason, he arrived for a performance and he wasn't gonna let it end in tragedy.

With a flap of his wings he took to the air and began circling over head.

* * *

Weiss serenaded her feelings into the night, enjoying the feeling of being free for a few seconds in her life. However, the mood was killed when she heard movememt to her right.

Heading straight for her was a pack of Ursa, led by a massive Ursa Major!

Unsheathing Myrtenaster, Weiss summoned a glyph and shot forward.

_**Mirror, Tell me something...**_

_**Tell me who's the loneliest of all...**_

Weiss sets her rapier's dust chamber to fire dust, summoning several glyphs in front of the Ursai. Flicking Myrtenaster like a wand, the glyphs exploded, destroying a couple of Grimm and forcing the rest back.

_**Mirror, what's inside me...**_

_**Can my heart be turned to stone?**_

As the piano solo came in, Weiss switches to ice dust, summons a trail of glyphs ahead of her. She blasts forward, creating ice-spikes that impale each Grimm they came into contact with. She looked ahead and panic began to set in.

The Ursa Major was right there, and was about to pummel Weiss with a mighty paw. With so much momentum in her, Weiss wouldn't be able to stop herself. She screamed as she neared the Ursine Grimm, awaiting the punishing blow...

But then, a projectile from above hit the ground in front of the Grimm, exploding into a twister that lifted the Bear-like Grimm into the air before crashing to the ground in a cloud of dust.

Surprised and shocked, Weiss used a glyph to halt herself and looked up.

_**(Insert Epic Vocal Solo)**_

In the sky, silhouetted by the light of the shattered moon, a winged form circled overhead, it's sapphire blue eyes locking with her own icy blue ones. It was built like Shade, except a bit bulkier and having a forked tail.

A strange feeling came into her, as if a voice was calling her to the creature. The beat of began kicking back in as her mysterious visitor moved in for another pass, its sights set on the Grimm, who of which were rising up from their assault, shaking their heads to clear their heads.

Deciding to take a gamble, she dashed forward.

_**Mirror, Mirror? What's behind you?**_

_**Save me from from the things I've seen!**_

_**Why'd you keep me from the world?**_

_**Why won't you let me hide from me?**_

In a dance of wind and elegance, the two souls were in sync with the other. Weiss would stagger some Ursai with her Glyphs, and the monster would launch them into the air with a wind blast, freeze them with its frost breath, and let them fall to shatter on the ground. Or the monster would mount a Grimm and steer it directly onto Weiss' waiting blade.

_**Mirror, Mirror!**_

_**Tell me something!**_

_**Who's the loneliest of ALL!**_

As the song reached it's finale, Weiss launched the Ursa Major with a gravity glyph, sending it flying into the air. The white blur that was the creature tackled the airborne Grimm, crashing to the ground and creating a cloud of dust.

_**I'm the loneliest of...all.**_

As the music came to a stop, the creature severed the Ursai's windpipe with its MASSIVE fangs, causing the Grimm's movements to slow to a halt. Weiss then got a better look at her savior.

It definitely resembled Shade, except it had white scales and fur in contrast to the Nargacuga's purple/black. Where Shade's head was covered in feathers (or fur), had a beak, hellfire eyes, and large ears, this thing had exposed scales on its face, which resembled the Saber-Tooth cats Weiss had researched back home, with the gigantic sabers teeth that extended below the lower jaw. It's small ears twitched and it glanced back her, its sapphire eyes strong enough to challenge her family's signature glare. And that alone was saying something.

With snort, the creature hopped of the Grimm carcass, which had begun to disintegrate, and began slowly approaching towards her.

* * *

_"Gog, that was crazy." _Thought Douglas as he regained his breath. Those creatures weren't too difficult to kill, but the maneuvers he had to perform with the girl were pretty taxing on the Wyvern's body, despite it being built for doing sharp turns and the like.

Speaking of the girl.

Douglas turned and locked eyes with the white-haired woman, who took a step back in mild fear. Snorting, the Barioth hopped off of the dead bear-creature and began slowly moving towards her.

With every step forward Douglas took, the girl took a step back, her ice-blue eyes never breaking eye contact. After about a minute, the white-haired girl bumped into a tree, making her jump and look back. She looked back at Douglas and unsheathed her weapon, a thin Rapier, and pointed it at him, shaking slightly out of fright.

"Stay back! I-I'm trained to k-know how to use this!" She stammered.

Douglas looked at the weapon, then the girl. While it could kill him if the girl find an opening and stab him, his scales were too tough for a blade to simply pierce through. The mere thought of it forced him to hold back a snicker. Regardless, he smirked and lowered the blade with a paw. No need for violence.

The girl looked at him suspiciously for a moment, scrutinizing him under her icy gaze. After moment, she spoke

"Why didn't you go after me?" She asked, causing the Barioth to raise an eye-ridge in confusion. Did this girl really think he of all things living could answer that. Why ask that if she couldn't understand a damn thing he said.

Seeing his confusion, the white-haired girl decided to explain what she ment.

"I have a translation device." She pointed to an earpiece inside her ear. "So I can understand any word you say."

The Barioth blinked once before speaking.

"So you would believe me if I told you I was watching you sing from the grasses?" Douglas said bluntly, causing the girl to flush in embarrassment.

"Y-you saw that?" She stammered.

"Not exactly. I didn't even realize you were here until I heard your singing. You do have a beautiful voice by the way." He complimented the girl, who's cheeks tinted pink a bit.

"Oh, u-um, thank you. Mister...erm..." She shifted on her feet.

"Douglas, madam. No formalities needed." He waved her off. "Got a name I can call you?"

"Weiss. Weiss Schnee. Heiress to the Schnee Dust company." Weiss introduced herself, a bit of pride slipping into her voice.

_"Oh. So she's rich?" _the Barioth thought to himself as he looked the heiress over. "_She definitely looks the part." _He grunted. "Well, Weiss, I helped you because A: I wasn't gonna let such a performance such as yours be ruined by whatever those things are. And B: I know when something is on someones mind."

Weiss huffed and turned away from the Wyvern, crossing her arms.

"How would you know? You've just met me." She said.

"You don't need to know someone well to know that they have something biting their ass." Douglas said flatly. "So, tell me. What's wrong?"

Weiss glanced back at the monster for a moment before sighing, her form deflating into a slight slouch.

"I had a fight with one of my peers earlier today. A petty fight for leadership, all because I was mad that I didn't get the position." She clenched her fists. "Because it is SO mature for teen to throw a tantrum when they don't get something want!" Weiss raised her voice at the end, Throwing her hands up in the air in frustration.

Douglas gave a rumble. So she is on a team? Chances are she fences for sport.

"So you fence for sport or...?" Douglas asked but was cut off.

"No, I'm a huntress-in-training. I'm attending an academy about an hour's walk from here." Weiss answered. "Unfortunately, thing's have gotten a bit tougher thanks to the newcomer we have to watch."

That got the Barioth's interest. He features showed inquisitiveness as he leaned into the Heiress' personal space.

"A newcomer? Care to elaborate?" He asked.

"Well...um..." She rocked on her heels. "He's a wyvern like you, but he has the appearance if a black panther. His eyes burn bright like hellfire, and the red markings around his eyes add to the creepy factor tenfold. Oh, and he also goes by the name: Shade."

Douglas put two and two together and his eyes widened.

"You're bunking with a Nargacuga!?" the Barioth's eyes flashed gold for a second.

"Um...yes?" Weiss expressed confusion. Did this girl not get the dangers?! Sighing, Douglas put a paw to his temple.

"Well, what is he like?" he asked.

"Um...well..." Weiss began. "He's mainly nonchalant, but he is a formidable fighter, even though he can be a showoff. He's also not afraid to speak his mind, too."

"Of course. Nargacuga tend to be arrogant and like to show off their prowess." Douglas growled a bit at that statement. "He's either staying with your team because one of you outclasses him, or he's in it for kicks."

Weiss hummed, putting a finger to her chin in thought. Suddenly, her eyes widened as a lightbulb went off. In a second, she was directly in front of the wyvern, making him jump back.

"You can be my familiar!" She announced.

"Wait, w-what!?" Douglas stammered, flustered from the sudden excitement.

"My leader and the Nargacuga are technically partners, yes?" Weiss inquired.

"I suppose, but what are you aiming at though?" the Barioth narrowed his eyes a bit.

"A partnership." the heiress paced in front of the monster. "If Shade's attitude towards me implies anything, it is that he thinks I expect to be given everything I want without lifting a finger. While it is partially true, to say it always that way would be clinging to false hope. So, if Ruby-"

"Ruby?" Douglas cut in, raising an eyeridge.

"My team leader." She elaborated. "As I was saying, if she can handle a monster, then I can as well!"

"Huh, and how do am I supposed to know this isn't a way to stroke your ego?" Douglas' tone turned inquisitive.

"I do not have an ego! I just want to get a point across!" Weiss crossed her arms and pouted. When she looked and saw the Barioth giving her a knowing look, she sighed.

"Okay, maybe it is? But I need someone that'll make talking to Shade easier. You said you would help a stranger out, right?"

The Barioth looked down in thought. She was right. He did say he would help a stranger out. His thoughts wandered to the white-haired girl. Her personality, her physique, her platinum-white locks and blue eyes. He hadn't seen a face like that since...

He pushed those thoughts aside. Now wasn't the time to think about **her. **He turned back to Weiss and extended his paw.

"Here's the deal. If you want me to help in getting to know this "Shade" guy, I'll help. Since you gave me a workout, I'm your humble servant, and you are my mistress." Douglas proclaimed, causing Weiss once again to flush, this time at the title "mistress".

"Well then, what do I have to lose?" Weiss took the outstretched paw and shook. It was a deal.

Weiss turned and began walking away from the tree, but then stopped and looked at Douglas.

"You wouldn't mind if I rode you back to Beacon, would you?" She asked.

"You'd have to buy me dinner first." Douglas said smoothly, bursting out laughing at the Heiress' flustered response.

"That's not what I meant!" She shrieked, smacking Douglas on the nose.

"Ow! Hey, I was joking!" The Barioth raised his paws in defense to get the hits to stop.

This was going to be a fun experience.

* * *

**15 minutes later...**

What would normally be an hour's walk was quickly shortened by the flight. Despite being as tall as Douglas, Weiss was able to fit surprisingly well on his back.

It was one thing to fly into the Beacon without triggering the alarms, but to sneak back without bumping into Glynda was another. After a short walk, the Heiress and Barioth managed to sneak back to the Dorms without being seen.

"Wait out here, please. Whatever you do, don't make a sound." Weiss instructed quietly. Douglas obeyed and sat on his haunches.

Giving a small smile, Weiss took a breath and opened the door.

Inside, all inhabitants were asleep, the only light-source being a single candle. Yang was sawing logs (snoring) on the top bunk to the right, with Blake sleeping peacefully below.

Her eyes went to the left side of the room, and her jaw dropped.

In her bed, curled up with his head tucked under his wing, was Shade. The wyvern snored softly as he slept, his sides rising and falling with every breath. Weiss felt a spark of anger at the sight, but chose not to act on it. Their argument had probably soiled the Nargacuga's view of her, and she didn't want to earn more of the predator's ire.

She stepped up quietly to Ruby's bed and pulled back the curtain to find Ruby asleep. The girl seemed to have been studying before she fell asleep, as evidenced by the books and notes scattered around her.

Weiss' eyes widened. So she had been studying. Poor must have exhausted herself. Weiss knew that keeping up a grade was important, but it didn't require sacrificing your mental health.

Sighing, she gave her leader a light shake on her shoulder. Ruby snorted a bit before opening eyes a bit. Upon seeing the Heiress, Ruby's eyes snapped open and she immediately straightened herself.

"W-Weiss!" she squeaked. "IwasstudyingandthenIfellasleepI'msorr—"

Weiss silenced the sputtering girl by putting a hand over her mouth. She then eyed the mug on Ruby's pillow.

"How do you take your coffee?" the Heiress asked.

"Uh... I-I don't-"

"Answer my question!"

"Uhh! Cream and Five Sugars!"

Weiss rolled her eyes with a sigh, but complied.

"Don't move." She demanded as she climbed down...

...only to find two glowing orbs staring back at her.

Shade's hellfire gaze held no malice, just mild irritation at being awakened. Irritation that Weiss also felt being directed at her. Was this what it felt to be under her own glare?

"I know what you're thinking." He grumbled, voice level and oddly calm. "You think I'm still mad at you."

Weiss went to the coffee machine on the desk and began brewing the requested coffee. "Who wouldn't? You're the one who told me off."

"It was necessary. Now, I'm too tired to be pissed, but just because you're being being nice now doesn't change anything." the Nargacuga said flatly.

"I know." Weiss sighed as she finished up. "But it is a start." She walked back to Ruby's bunk and handed the Crimsonette her coffee. "Here you go."

"Um, thanks Weiss." Ruby said, obviously perplexed.

Weiss shifted her weight and looked to the side. How was she gonna put this?

"I've had some time to think." She began. "And I think you have the potential to become a great leader."

The Heiress looked down at Shade, who was looking at her suspiciously. He was going to be hard to convince.

"For you...I'm not sure whether or not I can trust you. But for one thing, I know that you have earned your spot here on this team, even if you aren't human." Weiss said sincerely.

"Oh really, and how do I know this isn't just to fuel your ego?" He hissed, his eyes flashing red at that last word.

Weiss flinched at that. She knew she had an ego, but it wasn't that bad, right?

"It isn't. Starting tomorrow, I will try to be a better teammate, I swear." Weiss proclaimed.

"Whatever." Shade snorted and faced away from the girl. "I'll do my thing, and you do yours. Just stay outta my way and we won't have any problems."

Weiss rolled her eyes. This was going to be a very...interesting experience.

"I need to check up on something with Professor Ozpin before I turn in. Be sure to be out of my bed by the time I return. Try and get some sleep." She turned to head out the door, but just before she exited she glanced back at Ruby. "Oh, and Ruby."

"Yeah?"

"I always wanted bunkbeds as a kid." With that said, she closed the door. Her foot steps faded until the only noises were Yang's snoring and Blake's slow breathing.

Ruby looked at where Weiss just stood, then at the wyvern, who was crawling out of the Heiress' silken sheets and curling up at the foot of the bed.

"Do you think she really meant it?" Ruby asked the Nargacuga.

"Beats me." Shade sighed, shutting his eyes. "I'm willing to work with her, but it'll be a while before I can consider her trustworthy."

"Give her a chance. She's probably putting up the for her family's sake." Ruby said optimistically. "We just need her to come out of her shell."

_"Easy for you to say." _the wyvern grumbled internally.

He suddenly shivered and curled up further into himself.

Why did the air have a sudden chill?

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Finally got it done.**

**It's 2 A.M. in my area as this chapter is being posted, but it was worth it regardless.**

**Follow, favorite, and review if you like this.**

**Until next time, stay tuned...**


End file.
